Fade Away (DaeJae Version)
by wil.dj
Summary: Dengan ini, kita bisa kembali menjalani hidup seperti biasa. –seperti kau belum mengenalku dan sebaliknya. Anggap saja hal yang pernah kita lalui itu sebuah mimpi buruk… -yah.. mimpi buruk #Yoo-Youngjae# DaeJae Couple - BAP
1. Chapter 1

Annyeong.. ^^ kemaren udah sempet update tapi banyak kesalahan fatal yang ngebuat para pembaca langsung sakit mata. *ada saksinya koq, **JoKeMAto DaeJae **heee mianhae chingu ^^

...

* * *

**Fade Away_ Chapter 1_**

**Fantasy - Family - Drama **

**Main Cast "DAEJAE"**

**Other "MinDAe - BangHim - JongLo**

**by : Whiell Daejae**

**-.^**

* * *

**...#YOUNGJAE POV...**

Aku terlahir dari keluarga yang cukup mampu, entah kenapa aku tak merasa senang dengan kehidupan ku yang terlahir dari keluarga yang bisa di bilang cukup ini .

Karna kebanyakan yang ingin berteman dengan kami adalah mereka yang memandang status keluarga kami, selain itu teman yang kami miliki adalah keluarga dari kalangan yang sama dengan kami. Itu benar-benar membosankan, dan kata kami yang aku maksud adalah aku dan kakak perempuan ku yang lahir lima menit sebelum aku lahir ke dunia ini.

Ia berbeda jauh denganku yang sangat pendiam dan cenderung penyendiri bahkan banyak yang mengataiku sombong jika aku bertemu teman lama, sebenarnya itu bukan kemauanku, tapi mau gimana lagi , aku termasuk buruk dalam mengingat seseorang. aku ynag pendiam jelas memiliki teman yang sedikit, malah bisa di anggap aku hanya memiliki satu teman selain kakak ku.

Kakak perempuan ku bernama minjae , ia berkepribadian baik, sangat baik.

Jika aku bukan adiknya , mungkin aku sudah mengajaknya berkencan.

dia benar-benar wanita idaman semua laki-laki.

Bahkan sangat terlihat orang tua ku lebih menyayangi kakakku di bandingkan menyayangiku.

Itu tak masalah bagiku, asalkan minjae masih menyayangiku setulus hati.

Teman-teman kakakku juga banyak,,

tentu saja tak seperti ku.

Banyak pria yang menyukai kakak ku , tapi entah kenapa ia tak memilih satupun dari mereka.

Dan karna kakak ku yang cukup popular di sekolah,aku juga ikut popular di sana.

memang kebanyakan dari mereka menganggap ku adalah bayangan dari kakakku.

Saat pertama kali aku mendengar kata itu tentu saja hatiku sakit,

Ya.. walaupun aku pria , tapi kurasa aku terlalu peka untuk menjadi pria acuh.

kakakku yang mendengar hal tersebut langsung menegur anak yang berkata demikian.

Entah dia mendengar dari siapa aku juga tak begitu tahu.

Saat hatiku sakit aku lebih memilih bungkam.

Hari ini kakakku pulang dari tempat wisata ia baru saja berkunjung dari tempat omma .

tepatnya di puncak.

Aku tidak ikut kesana karna aku harus mengulang ujian kemarin,

yah,, aku jatuh sakit beberapa hari lalu.

Aku juga tidak tau kenapa aku bisa sakit dan tak bisa apapun.

Menenggak air saja sangat sulit untuk ku, untung saja itu tak berlangsung lama.

Minjae pergi dengan pelayan pribadi kami yang bernama eunji ,

Eunji,.. nama itu lah yang kerap kali aku dengar dari tidur kakak ku,

mereka begitu dekat. walaupun eunji hanya sebatas pelayan kami.

Terkadang aku juga iri melihat kedekatan mereka. Mereka sangat mirip baik , dari wajah maupun kepribadian mereka.

mungkin jika orang melihat kami bertiga berjalan bersama orang lain akan menganggap Minjae dan Eunji yang kembar.. dan aku akan terlihat seperti pelayan mereka.

Ya.. seperti yang kalian fikikan,

youngjae dan minjae .

kami kembar, bukankah sediki aneh saat kembaran mu berbeda gender? Mungkin Itu sebabnya aku kerap kali di anggap pelayan mereka.

Hahhhh aku tak ambil pusing akan hall itu

-Mereka…

kemiripan wajah Eunji dan minjae hanya berbeda di tahi lalat yang ada di bawah mata kiri kakakku.

Eunji tak memiliki tahi lalat di bawah matanya, aku sendiri memiliki tanda tersebut di bawah mata kanan.

Eunji bekerja di rumah kami sudah dua tahun terakhir, ia tak mau melanjutkan sekolahnya walaupun semua biaya akan di tanggung oleh orang tua kami.

Ia selalu berkata _'lebih senang saat kakaku yang mengajarinya ketimbang masuk kelas dan mendengarkan guru menjelaskan'_

, menurutnya guru itu adalah makhluk menyeramkan di dunia ini.

benar-benar aneh bukan?

Sekarang aku sedang menunggu minjae di ruang keluarga.

Appa dan eomma menunggu di depan rumah,

lihat bukan?

Mereka terlihat lebih sangat menyayangi kakaku ketimbang aku.

Aku kembali mengganti-ganti chanel TV yang ada di depanku.

Semua acara TV sangat membosankan .

tak ada yang bisa ku lihat, semua acaranya sama , selalu itu-itu saja.

Setiap awal acara selalu di awali dengan tarian?

Apa otak si pembuat acara itu cuma satu? satu kata untuk semua acara yang aku tonton saat ini

_'Membosankan!'_

Tak lama aku mendengar deru mobil Minjae berhenti di depan rumah.

Aku beranjak ke depan.

Eomma menghambur memeluk anak sulungnya dengan erat seolah mereka tak bertemu sepuluh tahun begitu pula dengan Appa .

padahal dia hanya pergi beberapa hari.

Aku hanya memandangi pemandangan yang jarang sekali terjadi padaku.

Saat aku bepergian aku jarang sekali mendapatkan sambutan hangat seperti kejadian yang ada di hadapan ku saat ini.

hanya kakaku yang menyambut ku sepulang dari bepergian.

''youngjae … kau tidak merindukan eonni mu eoh?'' ucap minjae

Aku hanya mengangkat bahu ku acuh .

Minjae berjalan kearah ku dan memeluk ku erat.

Aku diam tak membalasnya.

_'ada yang aneh'_ aku hanya berucap dalam hati .

''ayo kita masuk, putri eomma pasti lelah .. '' eomma menggandeng lengan minjae masuk ke rumah.

Aku mengekor di belakang mereka dengan enggan.

* * *

Malam menjemput suasana rumah ini terasa lebih ramai saat minjae ada di rumah .

setelah selesai makan malam aku beranjak menuju kamar ku.

''minjae , kemana eunji sedari tadi aku tak melihatnya, dia kemana?'' Tanya ku .

Minjae terlihat acuh seolah tak mendengar ucapan ku.

'' mii .?'' Panggil ku lagi

''ehh .. ya? Kenapa?'' ucapnya linglung

''eunji kemana? Aku tak melihatnya dari tadi ?'' ulang ku

''ohh.. itu , dia menolak saat aku mengajaknya kembali kemari , katanya dia mau pulang ke kampung halamanya . ?''

Aku terdiam mendengar jawaban yang di lontarkan kembaranku.

Kenapa tidak ada nada kehilangan sedikitpun atas ucapan nya itu?

''kenapa dia tak mengatakan apapun dengan ku ?''

''katanya dia tak mampu mengucapkan salam perpisahan denganmu secara langsung , sakit ibu nya udah makin parah jadi dia memutuskan untuk merawat ibunya untuk sementara waktu .''

_'kenapa begitu tiba-tiba? Kenapa dia tak menceriatakan hal ini padaku ?_

_Apa dia tak mempercayai ku lagi ?'_ itu yang aku fikirkan ,

tapi aku hanya kembali berucap

'' Appa dan eomma sudah tau?''

''tentu saja , dia juga menitipkan salam untuk mu, katanya maaf'' Minjae kembali bersuara tanpa melihat ku.

Kenapa aku merasa ada yang berbeda dari bicaranya Minjae?

''Youngjae ...'' aku menghentikan langkah ku.

''wae ?'' jawabku tanpa membalikan badan ku.

''kau ingat Daehyun?''

''enthlah.. '' ucapku acuh, aku kembali melangkah.

Aku benci jika aku harus mengingat seseorang .

tapi ada seseorang yang tak aku lupakan , aku tak mengenalnya, tapi wajah pria itu sangat familiar, kami sesekali bertemu di sekolah, yang aku tahu dia cukup dekat dengan minjae . aku rasa dia menyukai minjae . Dari caranya memandang kakak ku. Itu sudah terlihat sangat jelas, dan tiap kali aku melihat senyum laki-laki itu entah kenapa hatiku sedikit berdesir. Ya tuhan… ada apa dengan hati ku ?

Apakah aku mengidap penyakit jantung?

Ohhh god, aku harap itu tak pernah terjadi, aku tak mau mati muda karna penyakit jantung. terlihat tak elit sekali #-_-

aku memandang kamarku yang bersebelahan dengan kamar minjae , kamar kami hanya di batasi sehelai kain transparan bermotif bintang,

bintang di kain ini akan bercahaya jika kami mematikan lampunya . suasana kamar minjae dan aku juga jauh berbeda, kamar ku selalu terlihat sepi,

yah.. seperti hidup ku yang tenang , mungkin lebih tepatnya sepi. Tak seperti kamar di sebrangku yang terlihat penuh warna dan keceriaan itu, jadi siapa yang tak suka berlama-lama di kamar kakak sulungku itu?

Jauh berbeda dengan ruang yang sedang aku huni ini . aku menarik selimut kotak-kotak ini dan mulai memejamkan mata. Jika aku terus memikirkan perbedaan antara kami aku akan semakin menumbuhkan rasa iri ini, dan itu akan membuat ku seribu kali pendiam di banding sekarang.

**BrUGhhhhH...!**

''uhukk..khukk..'' aku terbatuk setelah hampir terlelap mendengar sesuatu jatuh entah dari mana asalnya itu.

Yang membuatku reflek terbatuk adalah benda jatuh itu tepat berada di atas tubuhku.

Benda itu bergerak.

**BUKAN !** ini bukan benda melainkan makhluk. Ya dia manusia .

manusia yang ku rasa laki-laki itu menyangga tubuhnya dengan kedua sikunya.

"Neol Gwaenchana?'' Suara lonceng makhluk diatas ku menggema di gendang telinga ini

* * *

**...TBC...or...End...?...**

* * *

Hahhhh akhirnya ff ini update juga,

sebenernya ini ff lama, lebih dulu aku buat di banding ff 'Heart or Mind' bisa di bilang ini ff pertama buatan aku, tapi ke ff kedua yang aku publish.

GAntung banget ya? heee sorry, ini cuma sekedar iseng koq,

maaf ya... ff "heart or mind" belum end tapi aku udah update ff baru,

heee tapi pasti aku selesein koq ntu ff ^^

**Thanks for JoKe Mato DaeJae ^^**

* * *

...Please Review ^^...-


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm Back ^^ mungkin cerita ini makin kesini makin Gaje. tapi biarlah.. **

**heee Happy Reading Daejae Shipper ^^ **

* * *

**Fade Away _chapter II_**

**Fantasy - Family - Drama**

**Main Cast "DaeJae''**

**Other "MinDae - BangHim - JongLo"**

**By : Whiell DaeJae**

* * *

**Chapter II**

_''Neol Gwaenchan? '' suara lonceng itu menggema di tepat di gendang telingaku._

Aku memandang lekat makhluk di atasku… Dalam sekali lihat aku sudah bisa mengenalinya .

''hei… '' ucap makhluk itu dan semakin mendekatkan wajahnya.

Cukup sudah .

aku rasa ini bukan mimpi.!

Aku mendorong tubuhnya ke samping kiri dengan keras hingga ia membentur dinding kamarku.

**#Dughh**

''aishhhh..'' rintihnya.

Aku segera terduduk , memandangnya dengan tatapan membunuh.

**#CekRekkK… **

pintu kamar minjae terbuka, aku segera menutup tubuh laki-laki ini dengan selimut.

''kau belum tidur ?'' ucapnya seraya berbaring di atas kasur putrinya. Aku hanya menggeleng dan berucap

'' ye ,, ''

'' aaa~... aku matikan lampu ne- ..'' tanpa mendengar persetujuan ku minjae memtikan lampu kamar dengan remote control di samping ranjangnya.

''ja…jangan '' kataku gugup.

Terlambat.

Karna detik berikutnya lampu sudah padam.

Aku kembali merasakan ada yang ucapan selamat tidur minjae yang selalu ia ucapkan untuk ?

'' tidur jae , jangan baca buku terus. Have a nice dream brother''

Aku tersenyum karna minjae tak melupakan ucapan itu sebelum tidur.

aku menengok saat merasakan baju ku di tarik seseorang,

hahhh …aku baru menyadari ada orang ketiga di ruangan kami.

''keluar.'' Kata ku lirih.

''kau tak mengenal ku,? '' ia duduk menghadap kearah ku.

''haruskah aku mengenal orang asing ,?

Siapapun kau . keluar. 'sekarang'. ''

aku menekan kata sekarang agar orang di depan ku mengerti dan lekas hengkang dari ranjangku.

Bukannya terusik akan ucapanku , ia malah mendekatkan wajahnya padaku,

dengan jarak hanya beberapa senti dari wajahku, aku hanya terdiam berusaha tetap dengan ekspresi datar ku.

'' biarkan aku tidur disini. '' ia memandang ku dengan tatapan memohon nya Membuat Hatiku berdesir , aku berusaha menutupinya dengan beralih ke sofa yang ada di sebrang meja belajar,.

merbahkan tubuh ku di atas sofa dan bersiap memejamkan mata,

namun aku kembali membuka mata ini , merasakan tangan seseorang memegang pelipisku.

Aku segera menepis tangan pria itu dengan cepat.

''jangan ganggu aku , pergilah tidur sebelum aku mengusirmu.''

''kau demam, tidurlah di ranjang... kau kan pemilik kamar ini '' dia tersenyum lembut

Aku mendengus kesal ,dan melangkah ke ranjangku ,

_'__namja bodoh. Berhentilah tersenyum seperti itu!' _

aku berbalik karna pria ini kembali mengikuti ku.

''kenapa?'' Tanya nya polos.

Aku mengisyaratkan agar ia jangan mengikutiku.

''aku Daehyun… Jung Daehyun. '' aku menatap 'bingung' ke arahnya

"kau benar-benar tak mengenalku? …. hahhhhh'' ia menghela nafas,

setelah mengucapkan kata tersebut ia berjalan mendekati sofa mungil di samping tempat tidurku.

Aku sedit merasa bersalah karna ia terlihat kecewa saat aku tak mengingatnya, lebih tepatnya 'berpura-pura tak mengenalnya'.

''pergilah tidur di sana, '' tunjukku pada sofa abu-abu di seberang meja belajar.

Sebenarnya aku sangat penasaran ia datang dari mana, apa dia benar-benar jatuh dari atap kamarku? Logikanya, jika ia benar jatuh dari atap, kenapa tak ada lubang atau kerusakan apapun di langit kamarku?Tapi gengsi tinggi menyelimutiku,

yang berakhir dengan kebungkaman mulut ini.

''aku ingin menjagamu, kau demam, ingat itu.

Tapi… apa benar kau tak mengingatku ? kita pernah bertemu beberapa kali saat aku ke kelasmu, yahh walaupun sebenarnya aku kesana unt- …''

'' kita bertemu tiga kali, lebih tepatnya bukan kita tapi kau dan minjae, Tuan Jung Daehyun.''

Aku memotong ucapan pria cerewet yang tengah duduk di sofa kesukaanku. Aku segera membelakanginya, bersiap terlelap .

rasanya aku lelah sekali hari ini.

''itu kalimat paling panjang yang kau ucapkan hari ini.''

Aku terdiam mendengar ucapanya yang ada benarnya juga.

* * *

Angin berhembus pelan menyapu pipi ku dengan lembut, aku berjalan menuju sebuah bangku setengah lingkaran yang terbuat dari kayu . menatap pemandangan indah yang ada di hadapanku.

''di sini benar-benar nyaman '' aku berucap dalam diam.

Menatap sekeliling tempat indah ini penuh kekaguman, dan tanpa aku sadari saudara kembarku telah duduk manis di samping ku.

ia tersenyum lembut kearah ku, menggenggam tangan ku erat masih dengan senyumnya yang menyejukkan.

Tak lama ia berdiri dan melambai pada seseorang yang berdiri di bawah pohon rindang berbunga putih.

Orang itu mendekat kearah kami.

Dalam sekejap orang itu sudah berada tepat di depan kami,

''Daehyun'' ucapku masih tanpa suara, aku bingung karna begitu cepat mengenalinya.

Minjae berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan menjauh ,

aku berusaha mengikutinya tapi kaki ku serasa terpaku di tempat.

''kenapa,? ? nonna tunggu aku.''

Tapi tak ada suara apapun yang keluar dari mulutku.

aku memandang daehyun, meminta penjelasan ,

tapi ia hanya diam lalu mendekatiku ,

mengenggam erat tanganku seperti yang di lakukan Minjae.

Perlahan aku melihat tubuh kakakku menghilang di telan angin.

_''Nonna !..'' panggilku ,_

saat aku melihat sekelilingku, hanya gelap yang aku lihat, aku tersadar bahwa hal yang aku alami barusan adalah mimpi,

dengan cepat aku membuka tirai pembatas kami ,

aku merasa sangat lega menyadari bahwa kakakku masih terlelap dalam tidurnya.

Aku mengahampiri nya dan duduk di samping ranjang minjae

Menatapnya cukup lama dan kembali ke kamarku.

Daehyun tidur meringkuk di sofa kecil itu. Aku duduk memandanginya.

''kenapa kau muncul dalam mimpi ku?'' ucapku seolah berkata pada diri sendiri.

Aku berbaring dan terus memikirkan mimpi yang baru aku alami ini.

''tidurlah, jangan berfikir terlalu keras, apa aku ada dalam mimpi mu?'' aku menengok ke sumber suara,

ternyata Daehyun masih terjaga ,

_'__apa dia pura-pura tidur?' _Fikirku.

''yah.. seperti yang kau lihat, aku masih terjaga?. ''

sekarang ia tampak seperti orang dalam mimpiku. Aku yakin dia yang hadir dalam mimpiku.

''jadi .. apa kau memimpikan ku'' Tanya nya antusias.

Aku mengangguk.

"tapi kenapa dalam mimpi ku kau menggenggam tanganku?''

''seperti ini '' ia mempraktekan nya sama persis.

Aku segera melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

''jangan . Menyentuhku.'' Ucapku penuh penekanan, sebenarnya aku hanya ingin tak terlihat gugup.

Aku rasa orang lain juga akan melakukan hal yang sama , melakukan sesuatu untuk menutupi sedikit rasa gugupnya saat orang yang kita sukai menyentuhmu dengan lembut.

'Ehh… ? tunggu. Apa yang aku fikirkan ? menyukai? Aishhh Youngjae Babbo ! kau normal ingat itu !'

**'I'm straight'** aku melafalkan dua kata itu seperti sebuah mantra ajaib

''bicaramu dingin sekali, seperti orang yang kesepian. Apa kau kesepian?''

tepat mengenai sasaran.

Aku memilih diam dan memejamkan mata ku, ucapanya membuat kantukku kembali atau lebih tepat membuatku cukup sakit.

dia menghela nafas berat.

''apa ucapanku membuatmu sakit hati eoh?'' aku tak menghiraukan ucapannya .

Kenapa baru beberapa menit bersamanya terasa sangat lama? Tak hanya itu, aku selalu merasa di telanjangi ketika ia menatapku. Menelanjangi setiap jengkal kata yang masih terukir rapi di otakku.

'apa dia paranormal?'

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**#Author pov**

Bekker minjae berdering nyaring memecahkan keheningan pagi, ia mengerjap melirik jam bekker yang juga ada di samping tempat tidur youngjae. 05:00 sedangkan penghuni di sampingnya masih terlelap. Minjae melihat sekilas kamar sebelah yang masih di terangi temaram lampu tidur di sisi ranjangnya.

''apa semalam dia tidur dengan seseorang? ,atau aku cuma mimipi..'' tanyanya berucap pada diri sendiri.

Minjae mengangkat bahunya acuh, ia membuka catatan kecil lusuh di laci yang tersimpan rapi, terlihat lembaran kosong dan ia mulai megukir sebait kalimat di buku harian coklatnya.

_'__inilah hari pertamaku, aku sangat takut.. tapi demi membalas budinya aku takkan menyerah'_

Ia mendesah , berlalu dan memasuki kamar mandi bersiap untuk ke sekolah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

''yakk.. bangun cepat, bukankah kau akan sekolah pagi ini..'' daehyun mengguncang pelan bahu youngjae,

ia baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi masih dengan rambut basahnya ia membangunkan youngjae.

youngjae membuka matanya dan terbelalak melihat Arthur di dekatnya

reflek, ia mundur .

**#Dughhh**

tak ayal kepalanya membentur kepala ranjang, ia meringis kesakitan Daehyun sendiri tertawa tertahan.

Youngaje mendengus kesal, ia menyibak selimutnnya .

''pergilah sebelum ada yang melihatmu.'' Ucap youngjae tanpa memandang daehyun.

Daehyun sendiri hanya tersenyum acuh menanggapi ucapan youngjae

**.**

Tak lama youngjae keluar dari kamar mandi lengkap dengan seragamnya, biasanya ia hanya melilitkan handuk di tubuhnya tapi karna ada penghuni 'gelap', ia memakai seragamnya langsung di kamar mandi.

saat ia keluar ia tak menemukan siapapun di ruangan ini. Bahkan minjae sudah bersiap turun.

''tidurmu nyenyak jae? Aku tunggu di bawah yah…

Aa jangan lupa sepulang sekolah kita latihan teater nee~ .'' Tak lupa senyum minjae menghias wajah innocent nya.

Youngjae mengangguk patuh.

ia merapikan dasinya , setelah merasa cukup rapi, ia segera menggantungkan tas putih di sisi bahu mungilnya.

Di ruang makan keluarga Yoo telah hadir seseorang yang menurut youngaje tak asing, disana keluarganya sudah berkumpul melingkar meja makan dan bercakap ringan di selingi tawa.

_'daehyun?'_ youngaje mengerutkan keningnya.

''Annyeong ...'' sapa daehyun

Youngjae acuh dan duduk di samping minjae yang berhadapan dengan Daehyun.

_'kapan dia memakai seragam itu?'_ fikir youngjae

''youngjae… kau ingat orang yang aku tanyakan kemarin?

Ye, dia daehyun. Lawan mainku di teater sekolah… '' Jelas minjae semangat,

Youngjae mengangkat bahunya tak peduli.

''aishh… jangan acuh seperti itu, bukankah aku sering menceritakannya padamu?''

_'__aa… jadi dia lawan main nona? Walaupun minjae sering menceritakan lawan mainnya, dalam benak ku tak ada bayangan bahwa daehyunlah yang akan menjadi lawan main kembaranku ini'_

Youngjae bergeming

''youngjae sapalah teman mu dengan baik, dia pagi-pagi sekali sudah ke sini untuk menjemput kalian'' appa memandang youngjae yang acuh.

Daehyun tersenyum mendengar penuturan tuan Yoo

_'lebih tepatnya dia penyusup gelap yang menyelinap entah dari mana, bahkan ia mendarat dengan elitnya diatas tubuhku. cih.. dasar. senyum yang ia tunjukan terlihat seperti seorang penjilat'_ gerutu youngjae tak terucap. ia sibuk memakan sajian yang tersanding di hadapannya

''geureochi , lihatlah nonna mu, bersikaplah lebih ramah pada orang lain mungkin kau a-…..''

''aku selesai'' Youngjae memotong perkataan eommanya dan berjalan meninggalkan meja makan tanpa menghiraukan panggilan Nyonya Yoo yang marah akan sikapnya .

youngjae memasang headphone putih di telinganya, menyalakan lagu dengan volume full.

Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya, mengetik dengan cepat di akhiri dengan tombol 'send'.

Nyonya Yoo masih emosi akan kelakuan putra bungsunya,

ibu youngjae meminta maaf pada Daehyun akan perilaku youngjae,

Daehyun tersenyum maklum.

Minjae mendapati ponselnya bergetar, terlihat di layar ponselnya ada message dari kembaranya

_From: Youngjae_

_17/03/2014 06:34_

_Nonna ,Aku berangkat ,_

_mian,_

''eomma, sudahlah…youngjae baru saja mengabariku, ia buru-buru karna akan berangkat bersama dengan JongUp'' jelas minjae, ia melirik Daehyun yang terdiam semenjak kepergian Youngjae .

Ekspresi yang ia tunjukan juga cukup mengejutkan saat minjae melontarkan nama JongUp.

Daedhyun terlihat…. -Kesal ?

''eomma appa , kita berangkat dulu ne~,, ''pamit minjae, ia berdiri di ikuti Daehyun

''jalmeogeosseumnida Appanim- eommonim…'' ucap daehyun sopan ,

''tak perlu sungkan seperti itu daehyun-ssi, seringlah berkunjung kemari ne~ '' pesan Tuan Yoo

''hati-hati di jalan. '' kali ini Nyonya Yoo berucap seraya mengelus lembut rambut minjae yang tergerai.

'' nde eomma..'' sahut minjae.

Mereka berdua pergi dengan mobil sport berwarna putih, terkesan terlalu sederhana untuk seorang jung daehyun .

di dalam mobil mereka hanya saling diam.

''kau sudah tau?'' Tanya minjae.

''kau fikir aku bodoh?. '' Daehyun menjawab dingin tak seperti 'Daehyun' dalam keseharianya.

''eonjae ?'' minjae memandang arthur lewat ekor matanya

''mwoga ?''

''bukankah kau akan memberitahu mereka?''

''akan lebih menyakitkan jika aku yang memberitahu mereka. Jadi, selagi aku tutup mulut segeralah mengaku.'' Tatapan Daaehyun lurus ke jalan

Suasana kembali hening .

minjae mengingat kejadian tadi pagi yang membuatnya makin muram.

setelah sampai di halaman sekolah minjae keluar mobil dalam diam.

Daehyun keluar dari sisi pintu lain nya dan tersenyum ramah pada minjae.

''minjae, pulang sekolah nanti kita akan latihan lagi, kau tak lupa bukan? Naega meonjo halke... '' ucapnya ceria .

Minjae mengerutkan keningnya,

bingung akan sikap daehyun yang berubah 180˚.

Ia menanggapinya anggukan cepat yang terkesan canggung.

Akhirnya mereka berpisah jalur.

Minjae berjalan di koridor sekolah yang sudah terlihat ramai beberapa orang juga menyapanya ramah dan segerombolan gadis cantik menghampirinya, minjae terlihat sedang berfikir keras saat mereka menghampirinya,

''minjae – ah …! '' panggil gadis berambut sebahu yang bernama shunwa .

senyum merekah terukir di bibir ceri minjae, tampak manis dengan ulasan lipsgloss pink

''hah… naega neomu bogoshipo, .'' ungkap hyosung .

''hahaha,,omo,, aku hanya berlibur di kota seberang, bukan belahan bumi lain,, ternyata kalian sangat merindukan ku emmh ?'' minjae tertawa ringan . Mereka ikut tertawa

saat memasuki kelas minjae melihat sekelilingnya , ia tak mendapati youngjae.

'' kau melihat youngjae ?'' Tanya minjae pada teman sebangkunya.

'itulah hal yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu. '' Jawab ji eun.

''dia sudah berangkat lebih awal dariku, aneh jika sekarang dia belum sampai. Aigo… bagaimana ini … ?'' keluh minjae,

Minjae mendekati JongUp teman sebangku youngjae,

JongUp yang sudah tau apa yang akan di tanyakan minjae mengangkat bahunya pertanda ia juga tak tau.

Minjae merogoh sakunya hendak menelvon youngjae tapi ia segera memasukan kembali kedalam sakunya karna guru bahasa inggris yang terkenal killer itu memasuki kelas XI c minjae duduk tapi padanganya masih tertuju pada bangku nomor dua di belakangnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang pemuda dengan stelan seragam sekolahnya sedang mengayuh sepedanya dengan cepat pria tersebut yang tak lain adalah youngjae memacu sepedanya cukup brutal.

Ponsel youngjae bergetar pelan , tanpa mengurangi kecepatan sepedanya youngjae menekan tombol di sisi kiri headphone yang terpasang di telinganya.

''jae,, kau dimana ? sebentar lagi gerbangnya akan di tutup. Palli wa.'' Teriak minjae pelan bahkan mirip desisan.

''aku hampir sampai.'' _-Tuuut.._

Youngjae memutuskan sambungan, ia tahu jam pertama adalah guru killer, jika minjae ketahuan menelvon,

dia akan terkena pasal berlapis yang berlaku di sekolah mereka.

Minzy sudah di depan gerbang yang hampir tertutup , pintu tergebang masih terbuka sekitar delapan senti,

Tepat saat hampir tertutup youngjae menahan gerbang dengan roda depan sepedanya. Satpam di depan youngjae hendak memprotes tindakannya, tapi namja chubby itu segera berucap.

"masih ada satu menit sebelum pintu gerbang harus di tutup, jika bapak menahan saya di sini artinya secara tak lansung saya telat oleh bapak.'' Cerocos youngjae dengan nafas tersenggal.

Satpam tersebut melirrik kearah jam besar yang terpampang di posnya,

ucapan youngjae yang menohok namun benar membuat satpam tersebut membuka lebar pintu gerbang dengan wajah kesal.

"jangan ulangi lagi, '' pesan satpam bernama Lee sam sin tersebut.

"siap pak sam'' youngjae memberi hormat.

pak Lee mengerutkan kening mendengar namanya di sebut youngjae dengan aneh.

youngjae menuntun sepedanya pelan menuju parkiran khusus sepeda. Youngjae berbalik dan mendapati sapu tangan di depan menoleh,

"kau berkeringat lagi, " Daehyun bersuara

"aku tak me-…'' ucapanya terputus saat tangan Daehyun terulur mengusap keringat di pelipis youngjae,

"ucapanmu benar-benar menohok sampai satpam itu menuruti perintahmu, hmm.. ku rasa aku perlu menirunya,'' Daehyun berlalu, s

ebelumnya ia memberikan sapu tangannya pada youngjae, bisa di bilang ia memaksa menaruh sapu tangan tersebut.

Youngjae memandangi sapu tangan yang sekarang ada di genggamanya

"kenapa dia semakin sering muncul di hadapanku? kau membuatku goyah'' kata youngjae pelan.

Ponsel youngjae kembali bergetar, ia kembali menekan tombol di sisi kiri headphone nya,

"apa sekarang kau goyah?'' ledek seseorang di sebrang telpon. youngjae terkejut mendengar suara tersebut.

"bagaimana -..?'' youngjae tak melanjutkan kata-kata nya. Balasan dari sebrang telpon hanya tawa lepas.

"aku yakin kau benar-ben- ….'' _Tuuuuuuuuuuutt.. _

Daehyun yemandangi ponselnya setelah mendengar nada telpon terputus.

Ya, youngjae memutuskan sambungan sebelum Daehyun menyelesaikan pembicaraanya.

Daehyun membalikan tubuhnya untuk melihat objek yang baru saja ia hubungi, si objek malah berjalan begitu saja dan memasukan ponsel serta headphonenya ke dalam ransel.

Melihat itu Daehyun mendengus kesal.

"Apa-apaan dia? " gerutu daehyun

tapi sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum tulus saat merasakan kalung di balik seragamnya bergerak lembut seolah tengah mengukir sebuah nama. nama yang mampu membuat hatinya membuncah oleh rasa bahagia.

_"tenanglah... aku akan meluruskan semuanya dan kau tak perlu khawatir . dan satu hal yang perlu kau tau, _

_dia tak mungkin membenci mu. Yaksoghae ..."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**#TBC ... ^^...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**^.-...PLease Review ...^.-**

* * *

udah update nih... maaf kalo makin kesini ceritanya makin jauh dari nalar kita.. heee ^^

dan aku juga minjem nama-namanya member secret... jadi ada penambahan karakter deh.. tapi mungkin itu cuma sebagai cameo aja,

tinggal BangHimLo yang belum ada, heee itupun JongUp cuma sekilas... Next Chapter mungkin akan ada matoki empat itu :)

hehe Thanks yang udah mampir atau baca nih ff abal-abal ^^

* * *

**Dan Aku ngucapin Makasih yang sebanyak-banyaknya buat yang Udah review-follow-favorit -in ff iniiiiii ^^ **

**Thanks for review #ngiweung - #JokeMato DaeJae - #She3nn0 - #ruka17 - #BYGHIME - #mokythatha - #Guest1 - #Guest2**

**Thanks for favorite #DaeMinJae **

**Thanks for follow #she3nn0 - #ruka17 - #mokythatha - #DaeMinJae **


	3. Chapter 3

**Annyeong... ^^ saya lagi-lagi kembali, maaf minggu kemaren gak sempet update, maklum lagi (sok) sibuk :p**

**chapter kemaren ternyata pada bingung yah ... ? heee aku juga bingung ? #pLakk **

**semoga chapter kali bisa mengurangi kebingungan kalian yah.. heee**

**chapter ini mungkin lebih banyak ke flashback. #kalo ada flashback yang aku takutin tuh readers pada bingung. mian kalo makin bingung **

**#italic = Flaschback percakapan Minjae sama eun-ji dll :p**

**#italic+' = ucapan youngjae dalam hati *semoga membantu^^**

**Happy Reading DaeJae Shippers ^^**

* * *

**Fade Away _chapter III_**

**Fantasy - Family - Drama**

**Main Cast "DaeJae''**

**Other "MinDae - BangHim - JongLo"**

**By : Whiell DaeJae**

* * *

**CHAPTER III**

_"tenanglah... aku akan meluruskan semuanya dan kau tak perlu khawatir . dan satu hal yang perlu kau tau,_

_dia tak mungkin membenci mu. Yaksoghae ..."_

_**.**_

**.**

**.**

**#Author-POV**

Youngjae berjalan cepat melewati koridor sekolahnya, ia menatap pintu bercat putih di depannya , berdii sejenak mencoba mengatur nafasnya lebih stabil.

perlahan tangan terangkat mengetuk pelan pintu kelas, ia menghadap gurunya yang tengah berdiri siap menerangkan materi.

''jeoseonghamnida seosaengnim, saya terlambat'' ucap Youngjae sopan namun tegas

''bukankah kau tahu? saya tidak bisa mentolerir siswa yang tidak disiplin?'' Tanya guru killer ini tanpa mengharapkan jawaban dari Youngjae ,

Youngjae yang tahu maksud dari gurunya tersebut segera mengagguk dan berlalu keluar kelas. ia pergi menuju Ruang Disclipinary Department yang tak lain adalah ruang BP.

Minjae memandang adiknya iba, sunhwa menyenggol lengannya pelan membuatnya menatap teman sebangkunya.

''tak biasanya ia terlambat seperti ini? , bisa jadi rekor nih.. hiihi.'' Sunhwa cekikikan melihat raut wajah Minjae yang kesal.

''harusnya dia berangkat bersama ku saja…'' Keluh Minjae

''lalu .., kenapa kalian tak berangkat bersama ?, jangan bilang kalian sedang bertengkar ?'' Tanya Sunhwa curiga.

''dalam mimpimu nonna ... Tadi pagi daehyun menjemput kami di rumah. ''

''Daehyun? Pameran utama di teater kita? Wahhhh Daebak , Pantas youngjae tak mau berangkat bersama kalian , dia cukup tau diri untuk tidak mengganggu romance kalian hiihi... '' Sunhwa kembali menggoda sahabatnya.

''apa kalian sudah bosan mengikuti pelajaran saya?'' suara guru killer menggema di penjuru kelas.

Mulut mereka terkatup rapat tak menjawab apapun. Tapi kepala minjae dan sunhwa menggeleng killer tersebut mendesah sesaat dan kembali melanjutkan pelajaranya yang masih seputar listening.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Youngjae keluar dari Ruang Disclipinary Department dengan wajah di tekuk berlipat-lipat. Telinganya masih panas karna ceramah guru pembimbingnya seputar ke disiplinan.

Ia mengingat hukuman yang berlaku untuknya yaitu membersihkan seluruh jendela kelas XII selama seminggu saat jam istirahat, ia sempat memprotes kenapa harus jendela kakak kelasnya ? dan tanpa dosa guru pembimbingnya menambahkan bahwa dia juga harus membersihkan ruang teater saat gladi resik nanti.

Bukan hanya itu saja penderitaan yang akan menimpa Youngjae , ia juga menerima pesan yang singkat namun menyakitkan.

Dan sial nya pesan itu masih terngiang jelas di telinganya.

_''__hukumanmu berlaku mulai besok, jadi untuk hari ini nikmatilah jam istirahatmu sebaik mungkin Yoo Youngjae...''_ kata guru pemibingbing dengan senyum mematikannya pesan itu terus berputar bak kaset rusak yang di putar terus-menerus.

Tangan Youngjae juga membawa papan bertuliskan

_'Saya menyesal datang terlambat. Jadi saya akan melaksanakan hukuman ini dengan semangat!'_

Lengkap dengan gambar smile di samping tulisan tersebut. Gurunya benar-benar suka mempermalukan muridnya. Padahal ini baru pertama kalinya dia terlambat namun tak ada kata toleransi di kamus sekolahnya.

''heyyy..'' kata seseorang yang sekarang berjalan di samping Youngjae,

''lagi dan lagi,,, apa kau mengikutiku?'' Youngjae mendengus kesal karna lagi-lagi Ia bertemu dengan Daehyun.

''aku hanya takut kau merindukanku, '' sahutnya percaya diri . Youngjae sweetdrop .

Daehyun merebut papan di tangan youngjae . Ia tertawa Lepas melihat apa yang tertera di papan tersebut.

''bhahahhaha… ini cocok untukmu. .. !'' Ucap daehyun seraya mengalungkan papan itu di leher Youngjae .

Ia berlari meninggalkan Youngjae sebelum terkena amarah Youngjae yang sudah ada di ubun-ubun.

Tepat di ujung koridor Daehyun berhenti ,ia berbalik

''mungkin pertemuan kita adalah takdir.'' Ucapnya keras.

Youngjae segera menatap sekelilingnya takut orang lain mendengar teriakan Daehyun ,

dan memang benar banyak yang mendengar suara keras Daehyun termasuk teman sekelasnya yang karna ruang kelas XII A berada di ujung koridor.

Dengan suara khasnya, sangat mudah orang mengenali suara Daehyun termasuk Minjae . gadis cantik itu cukup terkejut mendengar ucapan Daehyun, namun ia masih bingung untuk siapa ucapan Daehyun tersebut.

**#Author-POV end**

* * *

**#Youngjae Pov**

Dentuman music terdengar memenuhi ruang teater, aku mencoba memadukan beberapa lagu yang akan aku mainkan dengan victor. tugas kami sebagai band latar terater ini, kami memilih beberapa lagu duet yang cocok untuk mengisi sountracknya , cerita yang akan nonna dan namja itu mainkan bercerita tentang seorang gadis pemimpi, dia mempunyai talenta yang baik dalam menyanyi namun ia tak sanggup menyanyi di hadapan orang banyak, ia sulit bersosialisasi hingga cinta merubah semuanya.

Saat aku membaca naskah itu aku sedikit terusik dengan jalan cerita ini yang menyerempet kehidupanku. Karna aku juga cukup sulit dalam bersosialisasi walaupun aku mau.

Dan yang paling mencolok adalah perbedaan romansa yang terdapat di cerita ini dengan kehidupan nyataku.

Rasa yang mampu membuatku sulit untuk bernafas dan berdetak, membayangkannya saja sudah membuatku engaan, seperti apa yang sering nonna ceritakan,

yaa .. minjae nonna yang sempurna itu jatuh cinta pada seseorang. hanya sebatas rasa senangnya saat bersama 'dia'. Orang yang terbuka itu menjadi sangat pemalu saat aku bertanya _'siapa orang yang beruntung itu'._

Ia akan tersipu ketika aku menanyakan _'apakah dia sebaik diriku?'._

''youngjae ...'' suara Jong Up membuyarkan lamunan ku

''Lihatlah… Minjae dan Daehyun sunbae tampak serasi bukan. Chemistry mereka makin kuat ''

Aku mengangguk.

''tapi… kenapa aku merasa ada yang berbeda dengan sikap minjae ya? .''

Reflek aku berhenti memainkan gitar yang di tanganku

''kau juga?'' aku mendesah ''I just scarred jong up-ah …, '' jelasku

'' takut kenapa?'' Jong Up memutar tempat dudukku mengahdapnya, aku mendesah - Lagi. tapi Belum sempat menjawab pertanyaan Jong Up , kami sudah di tegur Bang seosaengnim , pelatih klub teater sekolah ini.

''latihan akan di mulai , dan kau, Youngjae . kenapa kau sering sekali absen dalam latihan teater ini ? waktu latihan kita hanya dua minggu lagi. Jangan sepelekan tugasmu. Walaupun kau hanya band latar tapi permainan mu juga berpengaruh besar dalam perfom nanti.''

Bang seosaengnim menyudahi pidato singkatnya , aku mengangguk mengerti.

Jong Up tersenyum 'mengejek' melihatku kembali mendapatkan kesialan hari ini.

''tapi, apa yang terjadi akhir pekan kemarin? '' pertanyaan seosaengnim kali ini membingungkanku.

''nde'… ?''

''saya merasa ada yang berbeda dari sikap Minjae,'' jelasnya

''ahhh.. mungkin itu hanya perasaan saya saja, jaa… kita mulai.'' Lanjut bang seosaengnim.

Semua siswa-siswi berkumpul dan bersiap pada posisi masing-masing. Aku, Jong Up dan Michael mulai memainkan lagu pembuka.

Latihan terus berlajut ke adegan-adegan berikutnya, tapi terlalu banyak kesalahan yang di lakukan oleh nonna. Tak biasanya dia seperti ini.

Lagi-lagi seosaengnim mengatakan NG seolah kami sedang syuting film besar.

Waktu latihan kami berakhir dengan cepat aku segera menghampiri Minjae yang terduduk di sisi kiri panggung.

'' minumlah'' aku memberikan minuman kesukaan minjae nonna, ia tersenyum.

''apa ada masalah'' Tanya ku.

''entahlah.'' Jawabnya skeptis

'' kau melakukan banyak NG hari ini, tidak seperti dirimu yang biasanya'' aku bisa melihat ekspresi terkejutnya .

'' kenapa?'' aku kembali bertanya

'' aku lelah, lebih baik kita pulang'' aku tahu dia mencoba menghidari pertanyaanku.

''aku akan mengantar kalian pulang'' pemilik suara itu berjalan di antara aku dan nonna.

''aku bawa sepeda, jad-…'' aku tak melanjutkan kata-kata ku karna Daehyun merangkul pundak ku.

''kali ini kau tak bisa menolak.'' ia menarik paksa, aku mencoba berontak tapi nihil, ia masih menguci leher 'malang ku' dengan lengan berwarna tan-nya .

Aku menoleh ke belakang, mendapati Minjae tersenyum senang melihat adiknya di perlakukan seperti ini.

''baiklah,, sekarang lepaskan lengan mu ! '' aku berkata cukup keras. Ia tersenyum penuh kemenangan bahkan berjalan mendahului kami.

''dasar pemaksa'' dengusku

''cepatlah..'' Minjae menarik tangan ku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di tempat parkir sekolah , daehyun melambai kearah kami,

'' dia bertingkah layaknya anak SD.''

''kau banyak bicara saat bersamanya.'' Minjae memandangku dengan tatapan curiga.

''itu karna dia terlalu cerewet.''

"heii… bukankah aku juga lebih cerewet darinya?'' aku-Minjae

_'__hehhh dia sadar akan hal itu ?'_

''Kau selalu mengomentari tingkah lakunya, dalam diampun kau memperhatikannya. Aku lihat saat di latihan tadi kau memandangnya tak berkedip.'' Lanjut minjae masih berusaha menggodaku.

Ya… aku akui.., sebelum insiden tadi pagi , aku tak pernah sekalipun memperhatikannya saat ia bermain ke kelas kami ataupun saat latihan teater. Hmmm aku rasa saat itu aku terlalu larut dalam dunia ku sendiri

'' aku tak melakukanya.'' Aku mencoba mengelak

''semakin kau meyangkalnya, semakin aku yakin akan hal itu.'' Kali ini Minjae menatapku serius.

Aku membeku

''hahaha.. lihat..?! wajahmu bahkan merona..!'' tawa Minjae meledak melihat wajahku yang memang sudah semerah lobster rebus.

Ughhh sial .! ada apa dengan wajah ku ? dan jantung ku… ? ohhh god. Apa penyakit jantungku semakin akut?

''yakkkkkk..!'' aku berteriak keras.

Minjae berlari cepat melihatku siap memukulnya. Aku mengejarnya menuju mobil Daehyun. Ia masuk ke pintu belakang kemudi tepat saat aku bersiap membukanya. Aku mengetuk kaca mobil dengan cukup keras.

Sial,,! Minjae mengunci pintu belakang.

''Minjae .. ! buka pintunya. Aku mau duduk di belakang..!'' aku masih mengetuk jendela dengan membabi buta

''Youngjae-ah , apa ini benar-benar kau?'' aku menoleh pada sumber suara,

ya… Daehyun tengah memandangku tak percaya .

''wahhhh.. aku sekarang melihat sisi mu yang berbeda.''

''apa maksudmu?'' tanyaku bingung.

''hey, lihat .. wajahmu merona.'' Daehyun menunjuk wajahku dengan jari telunjuknya. Membuatku segera membuka pintu mobil di samping kemudi.

–menghindari nya sebisa mungkin walaupun itu fikiran bodoh yang cukup mustahil untuk saat ini

_'__heiii.. dia merona kenapa ? apa dia juga sepertimu ?' _fikir daehyun dalam hati

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku menatap tajam minjae nonna yang masih tertawa senang di belakang kemudi.

''kau bahagia melihat adikmu di permalukan eoh..?!'' ia masih tertawa bahkan memegangi perutnya. Aku melipat kedua tanganku di depan dada. menatap kesal zinzy dari spion atas yang berada di tengah-tengah antar bangku kemudi dan penumpang.

Minjae nonna mengusap sudut mata kirinya yang mengeluarkan air mata, tentu saja itu air mata hasil dari tawa puasnya, aku semakin memperhatikan Minjae nonna , tepatnya di bawah mata kirinya.

_'__kenapa hilang? Seolma (tidak mungkin)' _aku menatap curiga

Daehyun masuk ,ia sudah memegang kemudi bersiap memgemudikan mobil putihnya.

''kalian siap nona-nona?'' Daehyun bersuara.

"aku pria , dasar bodoh " umpat ku

''tentu… pria yang kelewat manis lebih cocok untuk mu '' Minjae tersenyum melirik ke arahku.

Oh , andai wanita di belakang ku bukan nonna , pasti dia sudah aku tendang dari mobil ini. ahh aku lupa satu hal. '

_'ini bukan mobilku'_

''apa aku ketinggalan sesuatu yang penting? ehmmmm?'' Daehyun penasaran

''ahhh… eobseo..,Daehyun-ah boleh aku Menyalakan music?'' ucap Minjae setelah menghentikan tawanya.

''tentu…''

Minjae mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk menyalakan music, aku memandang lekat mata kirinya . Aku cukup terkejut karna benar-benar tidak ada tanda itu.

''seolma'' gumamku pelan.

''mwo ? '' Tanya Daehyun, aku tak menghiraukan pertanyaan namja ceria tersebut, fikiran ku terus berputar .mengarang banyak kemungkinan yang terjadi.

Mobil terus melaju pelan menerobos jalanan yang cukup padat, aku masih saja memikirkan apa yang aku lihat barusan. Sedangkan orang yang memenuhi fikiranku terus berbincang asik dengan pria di sampingku. Semua berbeda dengan yang aku lihat dan aku rasakan.

_'__sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?' _

Mobil putih berhenti dengan mulus di depan pintu gerbang rumah keluarga Yoo . Youngjae lansung turun dari mobil Daehyun tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun, membuat Minjae dan Daehyun bingung.

''dia kenapa?'' Daehyun menoleh kebelakang kemudi.

''aku rasa dia marah karna aku menggodanya ''

''bukan'' Daehyun menyangkalnya, ia menatap minjae intens.

_'__tanda itu, hilang ? pantas saja .' _gumam daehyun, ia menghembuskan nafas beratnya

''Nde? '' minjae menautkan kedua alisnya heran

''dia sudah tahu.'' Tiga kata yang terlontar dari bibir Daehyun membuat Minjae tercekat.

''untuk saat ini bersikaplah seperti biasa, aku akan membantumu menjelaskan padanya'' Daehyun berusaha menenangkan Minjae .

Minjae keluar dari mobil Sport milik Daehyun, ia memejamkan matanya mencari kekuatan dari dalam dirinya untuk memasuki rumah di hadapanya.

**.**

**#Youngjae-Pov-end **

**.**

Sepasang mata coklat Minjae menatap satu titik ruangan pribadinya, ia terus menatap adiknya yang berbaring tengkurap . ia kembali menghela nafas seakan hal ini mampu mengurangi keresahan hatinya.

Bulan menjemput matahari untuk berganti tugas menerangi bumi, bulan sabit telihat indah di temani bintang yang ikut menghias langit malam, Youngjae duduk meringkuk di balkon kamarnya menatap ke indahan langit malam.

''Jae , kajja… appa dan eomma sudah menunggu'' Minjae mendekat,

''aku tidak lapar'' sahut Youngaje

''appa benci melihat meja makan kosong saat keluarga berkumpul, ayo lah..'' bujuk Minjae

Akhirnya Youngjae berdiri dari duduknya, menatap tajam nonnanya.

''neol nuguya?'' desis youngjae

''mwo?''

''di mana nonna ? Kau payah dalam menyamar, '' ucap Youngjae dingin

''apa maksud mu? Aku disini, '' Minjae menyentuh lembut lengan 'adiknya' , youngjae meresponnya dengan menepis kasar lengan mungil nonnanya . matanya sudah memanas menahan sejuta emosi yang tengah ia rasakan.

''berhentilah membohongiku. Katakan dimana dia ?'' suara Youngjae mulai terdengar parau.

Minjae hanya diam, air matanya mulai mengalir melewati pipi mulusnya.

'' eodiga ?!'' kali ini Youngjae berteriak keras, buliran bening di pelupuk matanya tak bisa ia bendung lagi.

Minjae gemetar mendengar bentakkan 'adiknya'.

''Youngjae !'' suara ayah menggelegar. Sosok yang di panggil tak bergeming

''ada apa dengan kalian?'' Tanya ibu bingung.

Youngjae mengepalkan kedua tanganya dan bejalan keluar , ia bahkan tak menghiraukan panggilan ayahnya. Sepeninggal Youngjae dari kamar, Minjae terduduk di lantai menangis sesenggukan. Nyonya Yoo segera memeluk putri sulungnya. Sedang sang Tuan Besar hanya menghela nafas melihat keadaan yang bahkan ia tak tahu alasan anak kembarnya bertengkar. Sebuah hal yang tak pernah terlintas di fikirannya

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_'Malam yang indah ini berbanding terbalik dengan keadaan seorang Yoo Youngaje pria manis ini kalut dengan argument - argumen memuakkan. Sorot matanya memancarkan sebuah ketakutan dan kebingungan_

_s__ifat ganjil yang di lakukan orang itu… ohhh god. Harusnya seberapa aku marah dan khawatir tentang keberadaan nonna , aku tak boleh membentaknya. _

_kenapa aku membentaknya? '_

_Wanita yang sudah aku anggap seperti nonna ku sendiri, tapi aku masih cukup pintar membedakan nonna dengan eunji. Yahhh Gadis yang baru berperan menjadi nonna ku selama kurang dari dua hari itu adalah Eun-ji._

_Pelayan sekaligus sahabat kami…_

_Eun-ji… maafkan aku, tapi kenapa kau melakukan ini? Kau tak pernah berbohong sebelumnya, bodohnya aku yang tak bisa mengendalikan emosiku. Andai aku bisa mengendalikan emosi k dan bertanya baik-baik padanya, aku semakin terpuruk memikirkan semuanya,_

_kakak sebenarnya kau dimana…?. '_

namja pipi chubby itu masih berusaha mengatur nafas , duduk di jalan setapak dengan kedua tagan meremas kuat Mahkota Hitamnya . Dering Ponsel terus berbunyi sejak ia berlari keluar dari kediaman nya.

''apa yang terjadi?'' sebuah suara terdengar tepat di sisi kanan youngjae .

ia tak merespon apapun, terlalu tenggelam dalam fikiran nya.

''dia tak bersalah, '' namja itu kembali bersuara, membuat Youngjae mengangkat kepalanya.

Manik hazel itu menatap makhluk yang tengah duduk di sampingnya, menatapnya lembut, tepat di kedua manik youngjae.

Daehyun. Ya… makhluk tampan itu duduk di samping youngjae, namja dengan sejuta kekalutan dan kebingungan

''kau tahu di mana Minjae ? '' Tanya Youngjae bodoh. Ia merasa bodoh akan apa yang terlontar dari bibirnya. Bagaiman mungkin lawan main kakaknya dalam teater ini tahu keberadaan Minjae, tapi youngjae seolah tak peduli , ia hanya ingin mengatakan pertanyaan konyolnya ini.

Bungkam. Daehyun tampak tenang menanggapi pertanyaan youngjae, ia sedikit mengangkat ujung bibirnya,

Perasaan youngjae yang kacau mendesis kesal mendapati ekspresi daehyun.

"Apa kau mengejek ku hah ?! aku tak butuh senyum mu ! " teriak youngjae bengis. Ia berdiri menjauh dari daehyun.

Langkah kaki nya makin cepat , sesekali tampak ia mengusap wajahnya kasar.

_'__sial. Lagi-lagi aku melampiaskan kemarahan ku pada orang lain !' _ keluh youngjae dalam hati ,

Youngjae terus megusap kasar buliran bening yang mengalir deras di pipinya.

_'__cih., air apa ini. ! nonna , kau sukses membuat ku kacau, karna mu aku lagi-lagi menangis !'_

**#GRabbh**

Daehyun menarik pergelangan tangan youngjae, memegang bahunya erat menghadapnya. Namja di depan daehyun segera menundukan kepalanya, ia tak mau daehyun melihatnya menangis, tapi itu semua percuma. Karna bahu youngjae bergetar pelan menahan tangis

''mimpi itu, aku takut ..'' Youngjae tak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya. Suaranya terdengar parau, ia tak mampu berfikir jernih, youngjae tak peduli jika pertanyaanya ini akan membuat daehyun menganggapnya aneh.

Diluar dugaan , daehyun membingkai wajah youngjae dengan kedua tangan tan nya, mengusap lembut air yang masih setia mengalir di pipi chubby youngjae.

''kau ingin bertemu denganya?'' daehyun bersuara,

Walaupun di liputi keraguan , youngjae tetap mengangguk . entah kenapa youngjae merasa percaya akan nada serius yang di ucapkan daehyun

Daehyun beralih memegang tangan kanan youngjae dengan kedua tanganya. Youngjae merasakan dinginnya benda kecil yang terselip di antara jemarinya dan jemarin daehyun, perlahan ia merasakan ketenangan dalam hatinya , kenyamanan menyelebungi jiwa raganya, membuat kedua matanya sayu

'' sekarang pejamkan matamu, lihatlah apa yang ada di hati dan fikiranmu, ''

Youngjae seperti terhipnotis oleh ucapan Daehyun, ia menuruti semua arahannya. Kepala youngjae sudah bersandar pada dada bidang daehyun , kelopak mata youngjae sukses tertutup.

Daehyun merengkuh tubuh yang sedikit lebih kecil tersebut kedalam pelukannya , mencegah youngjae jatuh karna kesadaraanya yang hilang,

''tidurlah… dan selesaikan semuanya , aku akan membantumu sampai akhir Jae …'' bisik daehyun lembut, ia semakin mengeratkan genggaman tanggannya.

* * *

**_1_**

Aku mendengar suara alam yang begitu nyata, seolah aku sedang berada di tempat tersebut. Bahkan aku bisa merasakan udara sejuknya. Aliran sungai terdengar nyata di depan ku. Perlahan aku membuka kedua mataku.

_'indah sekali tempat ini, '_ aku melangkahkan kakiku pada sebuah batu besar di tengah sungai, aku tak peduli dengan celana ku yang basah karna menerjang hulu sungai tenang ini,

air nya mengalir lembut, terlalu lembut seperti tak mengalir …namun aku bisa mendengar gemerciknya air yang berjatuhan.

Aku duduk pada batu yang sedang aku pijaki. Memandang sekitar yang terlihat sangat asri. Pandanganku terkunci pada sesosok wanita dengan dress putih selutut, ia duduk di atas batu besar , kakinya sibuk bermain air sungai.

Rambut panjangnya bergoyang pelan di terpa angin.

_'__minjae ...' _panggil ku lirih

entah apa yang terjadi, dalam sekejap aku sudah berada di belakang kakak ku.

Memperhatikan dengan seksama setiap gerakan yang ia lakukan ,

Tak lama berselang datanglah orang yang sangat aku kenal duduk di samping nonna.

Ia melewati ku begitu saja , seakan tak melihatku yang berada tepat di belakang Minjae.

_''__Agashi , pulanglah,,, halmeoni sudah menunggu di rumah''_ Eun-ji bersuara ,

dia lah orang yang baru saja melewatiku.

_''__aku belum pernah menceritakan ini pada siapapun termasuk eomma...'' _Ucap Minjae tak menghiraukan ajakan Eun-ji,

Aku melihat senyum pengertian terpancar di wajah cantik eun-ji, ia ikut duduk di samping minjae bersiap mendengarkan ceritanya.

_''__saat itu kami berusia enam tahun, aku dan youngjae . Kami bermain di tempat paman ku. Rumah paman kami terletak di pelosok desa yang terkenal kemistisannya, _

_dulu … jauh sebelum paman kami menetap di sana, banyak wizard dan witch yang tinggal di sana, tapi …dalam sehari mereka semua mati terbunuh oleh seorang wicth gila. _

_Penyebab kegilaan yang ia ciptakan sendiri, anak semata wayangnya mati tepat di hadapannya. Ia menjadi bahan percobaan ramuan yang ia ciptakan.''_ Minjae menghentikan ceritanya

_"__agashi, apa anda sedang menceritakan sebuah dongeng pengantar tidur?'' _

_"__ya.. ku rasa, dongeng pengantar tidurku. Hanya untuk , tertidur selamanya…''_

aku menatap bingung dua makhluk di depanku, ingin aku menyahut mendengar cerita konyolnya . omong kosong apa ini!

_"__agashi… berhentilah mengucapkan kata mengerikan itu, cerita anda sungguh membingukan." _Keluh Eun-ji .

_''__tapi… ramuan apa yang di buat penyihir itu? Apa dia memang berniat membunuh anaknya? '_' lanjut Eun-ji

_''__menghilangkan kebencian. dan memusnahkan rasa sakit hati yang tak kunjung sembuh, penyihir itu tak ingin anaknya mengalami sakit hati seperti yang ia rasakan saat jatuh cinta,''_

_''__artinya saat itu anak sang penyihir sedang menyukai seseorang.?''_

Minjae membenarkan

_''__dia ibu yang baik, tapi tak seharusnya melakukan hal itu, karna rasa sakit bisa mengubah seseorang menjadi lebih dewasa. Tentu itu semua tergantung bagaimana kita menyikapi masalah tersebut. Geureochi ?'' _ Eun-ji menyerukan pendapatnya

_''__nde… tapi hanya segelintir orang yang memiliki pemikiran positif seperti itu. _

_Anak itu…_

_dia meminumnya , dan,, yang terjadi berikutnya tak seperti yang di harapkan,, _

_tubuh anak itu semakin menghilang, perlahan kakinya melebur seperti debu yang tertiup angin , penyihir itu panik melihat hal itu terjadi, tapi sang anak tersenyum memandang ibunya, seolah mengatakan 'na gwaenchana eomma '._

_penyihir itu menangis tanpa air mata menetes dari kedua mata coklatnya. Ia benar-benar kacau setelah tubuh anaknya menghilang di tiup angin, tak menyisakan jejak barang sedikitpun.''_

Minjae menatap arum yang termenung mendengarkan ceritanya.

_'__'__Eun-ji , itulah yang akan terjadi padaku ,'' _Eun-ji yang mendengarnya sontak menengok tak percaya, tak jauh berbeda denganku.

_''__a…-ap... apa maksud agashi ?''_tanya eun-ji terbata

_'' __saat kami berkunjung kesana, aku dan youngjae bermain terlalu jauh masuk ke hutan. Hari sudah menjelang sore, kita tersesat di sebuah lembah , kami benar-benar dehidrasi saat itu, tak lama kami berkeliling aku menemukan sebuah mata air. Mengalir membentuk sebuah kubangan kecil , air itu terus mengalir tapi yang aku bingungkan adalah kubangan kecil itu tak penuh. Karna kekalutan ku akan dahaga , akupun tetap meminumnya walau sedikit ragu._

_Setelah semuanya masuk membasahi ronggaku , paman berteriak histeris tepat di belakang kami. _

_Aku dan youngjae menatap bingung melihat kekhawatiran yang terpencar jelas di wajahnya. _

_Masih jelas di ingatanku. Paman ku yang seorang pria menangis sesenggukan seraya memeluk tubuh kecil ku. Ia terus menerus merapalkan namaku. Kami hanya bisa ikut menangis tanpa tau alasan kami menangis. Yang jelas saat itu aku merasa takut. Amat sangat takut"_

Eun-ji terpekur mendengar cerita yang tak kunjung menemukan ujungnya ini.

_''__malamnya paman mengajaku ke sebuah ruangan , itu seperti perpustakaan . banyak buku-buku tebal menjejal memenuhi almari rak di sana. Kau tau apa yang dikatakan pamanku ?_

_'__apapun yang terjadi , paman akan selalu mencoba mencari penangkalnya minjae-ah.. bertahanlah sampai batas waktumu ' _

_Matanya yang berair memandangku sendu. Itu sungguh menyakitkan eun-ji … "_

_"__agashi….'' _

Eun-ji memanggil lirih, ia terlihat tak kuat mendengar kelanjutan cerita minjae, tak jauh berbeda denganku. T

api sungguh… aku benar-benar muak dengan cerita panjangnya yang bertele-tele. Aku sungguh ingin memeluk Minjae Nonna !

_''__kau pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa aku tahu legenda terkutuk itu bukan ? _

_Aku membacanya dari sebuah buku kosong yang di berikan paman. Buku bersampul lusuh dengan ketebalan sedang. Buku kosong yang akan terisi rangkain kalimat, menyusun cerita mengerikan saat aku membukanya lembar demi lembar, di dalam sana telah tercatat dengan jelas bagaimana orang yang meminum air kutukan di lembah kematian akan melebur seperti gumpalan debu yang tertiup angin. _

_Itulah aku eun-ji . korban kesekian ratus yang akan mengalami hal sama dengan anak si penyihir. _

_I will disappear …" _

_''__seolma …''_ eun-ji tak percaya . minjae tak terusik akan penampikan eun-ji mengenai ceritanya.

_''agashi... __ berhentilah mengatakan omong kosong''_

_''__setegar apapun saat itu, aku hanya bocah ingusan berusia enam tahun hal itu benar-benar membuatku ingin segera mati. Aku menangis sejadinya malam itu. _

_Youngjae mencoba menenangkanku, memeluku erat dan ikut menangis. Aku sangat beruntung karna memiliki saudara kembar seperti dia. _

_Youngaje,,, orang itu tak banyak bertanya kenapa aku menangis seperti itu._

_Bahkan dia tak mengadukan pada ayah dan ibu, itu membuatku sangat lega.''_

_''__agashi,,, '' _panggil eun-ji , ia tak tega melihat minjae begitu rapuh,

_''__semenjak kejadian itu, aku tak pernah sekalipun tidur nyenyak. Aku selalu melihat wanita berbaju putih terbaring di sebuah batu, perlahan tubuh wanita itu memudar,,,_

_aku menangis setiap terbangun dari tidurku. Mimpi sederhana namun sarat akan ketakutan…_

_Youngjae selalu setia menjagaku setiap malam. Aku yakin dia sangat tertekan dengan apa yang terjadi padaku. Hal ini berlangsung hingga kami menginjak bangku sekolah menengah pertama.'' _

_''__selama itu? Kenapa agashi tidak menceritakan hal ini pada tuan dan nyonya?'' _

_''__aku benci membuat mereka khawatir. Youngjae yang tiap malam menemaniku merubah semuanya, dan tanpa aku sadari perasaan tak wajar mulai menjalari hatiku.''_ Minjae menerawang

Aku yang mendengar semua percakapan ini hanya menahan tangis mendengar kisah pilu yang di alami nonna . Bagaimana mungkin ia tak menceritakan hal ini padaku? Aku melihat eun-ji menoleh kearah minjae .

Ia menatap bingung akan ucapan yang terlontar dari minjae.

_''__perasaan itu, muncul tiap kali dia berusaha menenangkanku, saat itu aku sadar bahwa aku mencintai kembaranku sendiri.'' _

Tubuhku makin bergetar hebat , perasaan sakit ini kembali muncul . Ucapan Minjae terdengar seperti hantaman bom atom, aku masih berusaha menyangkal semua ini

_'__Tuhan…aku mohon, bangunkalah aku dari mimpi buruk ini'_

Rasa pening mendominasi kepalaku saat aku berusaha menyangkalnya,

raut wajah Eun-ji menyiratkan ketidak percayaan mutlak. Ia menatap minjae intens , mencoba mencari kebohongan di dalam ucapannya, sedangkan nonna ku tersenyum meyakinkan .

helaan nafas kasar berhembus dari gadis berbaju abu itu, - eun-ji

_''__kenapa anda menceritakan semua ini padaku nona? '' _

_''__karna aku membutuhkan bantuan mu.''_

_''__nde ?'' _

_''__eun-ji , dengarkan baik-baik''_ Minjae mengenggam kedua tangan eun-ji

''waktuku tak banyak, aku sadar bahwa wanita yang selama ini ada dalam mimpiku adalah ,,, aku .''

''mwo?!'' eun-ji tak percaya

_'' __hahhh… berhentilah melamun saat aku bercerita. Bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya? _

_I will disappear eun-ji…_

_itu adalah aku saat berusia 17 tahun, inilah waktunya, tepat saat matahari terbenam.'' _

Minjae berbicara dengan nada bicaranya kesal, bersamaan dengan itu Air matanya kini sudah membajiri wajah Angelnya

_''__seolma ''_ eun-ji masih menyangkalnya

_''__jadilah penggantiku untuk sementara waktu, bantu aku .''_ minjae makin erat menggenggam tangan eun-ji

_''__tidak mungkin.''_ Eun-ji bergumam tak jelas

_''__anggaplah ini permintaan terkahir ku. Sampaikan maafku pada Youngjae karna selalu menyusahkannya , _

_dan maaf juga karna aku telah memiliki perasaan ini pada adik kandungku sendiri. Katakan itu padanya''_ jelas Minjae

_''__hanya satu hari. Jebal '_'' bujuk Minjae ,

Eun-ji mengangguk sambil mengusap air matanya yang entah sejak kapan sudah membasahi pipinya . masih terlalu kalut untuk menyadari semua ini.

Minjae tersenyum lega.

_''__gomawo ... -Disini dingin,''_ keluh Minjae.

_''__lebih baik kita pulang agashi.''_

_''__sireoh, aku suka tempat ini, _

_hmm,, jika Youngjae di sini pasti ia tak akan beranjak barang sejengkalpun. _

_Dia sangat suka pemandangan seperti ini. '' _

_''__agashi anda perhatian sekali ,, pasti youngjae sangat bahagia memiliki nonna seperti anda'_' Eun-ji memandang kagum ke arah Minjae.

_''__ani . dia pasti sangat membenciku.'' _Gumam Minjae pelan. Tapi masih bisa di dengar eun-ji dan makhluk kasat mata di belakang mereka.

Eun-ji tak bisa mengucapkan kata-kata untuk menghibur agashinya.

_''__bukankah agashi kedinginan? Biar saya ambilkan baju hangat anda.''_ Pamit eun-ji.

_''__nde…'' _

Minjae beranjak dari duduknya, ia berjalan menembus tubuh transparan Youngjae.

Youngjae sekarang tak memasalahkan itu, ia masih menatap punggung nonnanya dengan sedih, rambut hitam sebahu Minjae melambai anggun tertiup angin. ia masih terduduk di iringi isakan kecil yang keluar namun tak terdengar oleh siapapun. Youngjae berusaha beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri namun tubuhnya seakan terpaku di tempat, ia tak bisa menggerakan tubuhnya.

_'__nonna berpalinglah, ?'_ ucap Youngjae

_''__Jae… aku akan berbicara dengan mu melalui air sungai ini. Bukankah kau sangat menyukai hujan? Karna saat ini tidak turun hujan, bukankah air tak apa? _

_mianhae. _

_Aku rasa inilah waktunya. Aku mohon, jangan benci kakakmu karna perasaan ini.''_

_'__aku sudah pernah katakana padamu untuk tidak mengucapkan maaf' _sahut youngjae yang tak terdengar Minjae.

_''__juga, jangan benci eun-ji saat ia menjadi diriku. Itu untuk kebaikan mu. Tidak, mungkin lebih tepatnya untuk diriku, kau tau,,aku adalah seorang pengecut . aku tak mampu mengucapkan selamat tinggal yang layak dengan mu. ''_ suara Minjae semakin parau,

_'__ mengatakan hal-hal yang tak berguna.!'_ Youngjae berucap dengan cukup keras.

_''__ahhh.. saat kau menyadari semuanya pasti amarahmu akan meledak. Kau tak perlu bertanya __'kenapa aku tau'__. _

_-Ingat. Kembaranku itu mudah di tebak._'' Minjae tertawa pelan di sela tangisnya.

_''__seperti cerita dalam negeri dongeng,_

_saat amarahmu memuncak datanglah pangeran bersandal putih jangan harap pangeran itu menunggangi kuda putih. Kau tau, itu hanya ada di negeri dongeng. Dia yang akan menenangkanmu, Mengungkap semua kebingungan yang telah aku ciptakan untukmu. '' _

_'__apa dia tak sadar ? aku laki-laki . bagaimana mungkin yang datang itu seorang pangeran ? bualan mu makin menyakitkan ! harusnya kau yang mengurai kebingungan ku. Bukan orang lain nonna babbo' _geram youngjae.

ia tak menyerah untuk menggerakan tubuhnya, namun semuanya sia-sia , ia tetap di tempat yang sama tak bergeser barang sejengkal pun.

_''__aku juga tidak tau kenapa aku mengatakan hal ini, mungkin ini yang di sebut insting? Apakah menurut mu ini akan terjadi di masa depan? Jika benar hal ini yang akan terjadi sampaikanlah terima kasih ku untuk pemuda itu. Terimalah apapun yang ia berikan padamu, _

_Aku sudah mengenalnya cukup dekat, dan aku yakin . sekarang pasti kau sudah mengenalnya. Bukalah hatimu jae… _

_Lupakanlah janji mu. Aku tau kau terikat erat akan janji yang kau ucapkan. _

_Lupakanlah janji bocah berusia enam tahun itu. '' _

Minjae menyentuh lembut air sungai dengan telapak tangan nya .

_''__apakah kau mendengarku?''_ Tanya Minjae

_'__aku selalu mendengarkanmu nonna' _ Ucap Minjae

_''__arra, jangan marah pada siapapun setelah kau mengetahui semuanya, terlebih jangan salahkan dirimu karna persaan nonna . arraseo?''_

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat tersebut minjae berbaring, tangan kanan nya erat menggengnggam kalung berliontin vertical.

keringat dingin keluar dari pelipisnya, tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Ia terlihat menahan sakit yang amat sangat,

Youngjae yang melihat kejadian ini panik, ia berusaha menggapai tubuh nonnanya . tapi tubuhnya tepaku di tempat, jantungnya berdegub lebih cepat, ketakutan itu kembali bergelayut di relung hatinya. Matanya semakin memanas menahan sejuta cairan bening yang siap tumpah . ia melihat kaki Minjae mulai melebur, merambat terus mencapai bagian atas tubuh minjae …

_'__nonna …. Nonna…. !'_ teriak youngjae brutal , ia benar-benar tak tahan melihat semua ini . dan sialnya dia tak bisa berbuat apapun untuk menolong sang kakak.

Youngjae mendengar langkah kaki seseorang yang berlari panik mendekati tubuh lemah didepannya, orang tersebut menangis pilu melihat tubuh Minjae mulai menghilang.

_''__a-ag –agashi… -Ap -apa yang harus aku lakukan.?''_ Ucapnya bingung

Minjae menggeleng pelan , ia tersenyum lembut berusaha menenangkan eun-ji.

_'' __n –nan gwaenchana,…''_ Minjae berucap lirih, eun-ji menangis sesenggukkan.

Di belakang mereka, Youngjae masih terus memanggil nonna nya dengan frustasi , tenggorokan youngjae serasa menyempit tiap kali mengucapkan nama minjae . Sedangkan eun-ji hanya bisa memeluk Minjae , berusaha memberi kekuatan pada agashi nya.

Separuh tubuh Minjae sudah sukses menghilang, ia meraih tangan eun-ji dan memberikan kalung yang sedari tadi ia tersenyum menatap eun-ji.

_''__-te …-terima kasih telah menemaniku, '_'' Minjae berusaha sekuat tenaga mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya yang terdengar seperti bisikan. Eun-ji menggeleng keras, ia memeluk Minjae makin erat,

''hajima… hiks… -je …–jebal '' bisik eun-ji.

Tubuh mungil Minjae perlahan menghilang seperti tertiup angin. tak menyiksakan apapun selain kalung berliontin vertical . membuat eun-ji memeluk angin . Ia menangis dalam diam.

_'__Andwae….! '_ jerit Youngjae histeris.

Tiba-tiba youngjae merasakan pening di kepalanya pandangannya kabur, samar-samar ia melihat sosok transparan minjae berdiri diatas aliran sungai. Tersenyum lembut ke arahnya yang hampir kehilangan kesadaran nya

_'__Nonna jebal… hajima… jangan tinggalkan aku…'_

* * *

**^.- TBC ... -.^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

****^.-...PLease Review ...^.-****

* * *

**1 "disini ada dua sudut pandang, ada PoV youngjae juga ada Pov author, aku bingung mau misahinnya giman jadi terpaksa gak ada keterangan pov-nya, ada yang mau ngasih saran buat masalah pergantian Pov? **

* * *

**hahhhh... akhirnya update juga nih chap III *padahal ff satunya jd terbengkalai... Mian TT**

**semoga kebengingan kemarin bisa terjawabkan di sini... **

**dapet feelnya kah readersnim ?**

**maaf yah, ini update buru-buru, jadi pasti berantakan. **

**harepannya sih semoga bisa ngurangin kebingungan para readers hehe... **

**whiell juga minta maaf karna mungkin akan hiatus bentar, gak lama koq, paling sebulan , #gak nanya ! **

**heee mau fokus dulu ama tugas yang menumpuk+Uas yang menanti di depan mata T.T**

**padahal banyak ff daejae terbaru dari beberapa author, tapi aku belum sempet baca #ngeness banget .**

* * *

**Dan bagi semua Babyz nd Warrior... mari kita dukung terus BAP ! **

**semoga mereka menang dalam tuntutannya sama TSent**

**#kepikiran BAP mulu T.T**

**mari kita do'akan bersama babyz nd warrior ... **

**#ForeverWithBAP #JusticeforBAP !**

* * *

**Aku ngucapin Makasih yang sebanyak-banyaknya buat yang Udah review-follow-favorit -in ff iniiiiii ^.^**

**Thanks for review #DaeMinJae - **#She3nn0 - **#ruka17 **\- #JokeMato DaeJae - ******#ngiweung **\- #mokythatha - **#BYGHIME - # - #daejaeya - #Guest - #QueenChan15**

**Thanks for favorite #DaeMinJae - # **

**Thanks for follow #she3nn0 - #ruka17 - #mokythatha - #DaeMinJae**

**Gamsahamnida yeoreobun... ^^**

**Annyeong ...**


	4. Chapter 4

**#View-Back ChapIII **

Minjae menyentuh lembut air sungai dengan telapak tangan nya .

_''__apakah kau mendengarku?''_ Tanya Minjae

_'__aku selalu mendengarkanmu nonna' _Ucap Minjae

_''__arra, jangan marah pada siapapun setelah kau mengetahui semuanya, terlebih jangan salahkan dirimu karna persaan nonna . arraseo?''_

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat tersebut minjae berbaring, tangan kanan nya erat menggengnggam kalung berliontin vertical.

keringat dingin keluar dari pelipisnya, tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Ia terlihat menahan sakit yang amat sangat,

Youngjae yang melihat kejadian ini panik, ia berusaha menggapai tubuh nonnanya . tapi tubuhnya tepaku di tempat, jantungnya berdegub lebih cepat, ketakutan itu kembali bergelayut di relung hatinya. Matanya semakin memanas menahan sejuta cairan bening yang siap tumpah . ia melihat kaki Minjae mulai melebur, merambat terus mencapai bagian atas tubuh minjae …

_'__nonna …. Nonna…. !'_ teriak youngjae brutal , ia benar-benar tak tahan melihat semua ini . dan sialnya dia tak bisa berbuat apapun untuk menolong sang kakak.

Youngjae mendengar langkah kaki seseorang yang berlari panik mendekati tubuh lemah didepannya, orang tersebut menangis pilu melihat tubuh Minjae mulai menghilang.

_''__a-ag –agashi… -Ap -apa yang harus aku lakukan.?''_ Ucapnya bingung

Minjae menggeleng pelan , ia tersenyum lembut berusaha menenangkan eun-ji.

_'' __n –nan gwaenchana,…''_ Minjae berucap lirih, eun-ji menangis sesenggukkan.

Di belakang mereka, Youngjae masih terus memanggil nonna nya dengan frustasi , tenggorokan youngjae serasa menyempit tiap kali mengucapkan nama minjae . Sedangkan eun-ji hanya bisa memeluk Minjae , berusaha memberi kekuatan pada agashi nya.

Separuh tubuh Minjae sudah sukses menghilang, ia meraih tangan eun-ji dan memberikan kalung yang sedari tadi ia tersenyum menatap eun-ji.

_''__-te …-terima kasih telah menemaniku, '_'' Minjae berusaha sekuat tenaga mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya yang terdengar seperti bisikan. Eun-ji menggeleng keras, ia memeluk Minjae makin erat,

''hajima… hiks… -je …–jebal '' bisik eun-ji.

Tubuh mungil Minjae perlahan menghilang seperti tertiup angin. tak menyiksakan apapun selain kalung berliontin vertical . membuat eun-ji memeluk angin . Ia menangis dalam diam.

_'__Andwae….! '_ jerit Youngjae histeris.

Tiba-tiba youngjae merasakan pening di kepalanya pandangannya kabur, samar-samar ia melihat sosok transparan minjae berdiri diatas aliran sungai. Tersenyum lembut ke arahnya yang hampir kehilangan kesadaran nya

* * *

**Fade Away - _chapter IV_**

**Fantasy - Family - Drama**

**Main Cast "DaeJae''**

**Other "MinDae - BangHim - JongLo"**

**By : Whiell DaeJae**

* * *

Aku merasakan tangan seseorang membelai lembut wajahku, aku membuka mataku perlahan mengerjap pelan untuk memperjelas penglihatanku. Si pemilik tangan itu tersenyum hangat ke arahku, aku mengusap sisa air mata yang menggantung di mataku.

''apa aku tadi bermimpi? Kenapa aku ada di sini dan.. kenapa mataku berair? Apa aku menangis. ?'' batinku

''ingatlah walaupun itu menyakitkan, mungkin itu hanya efek dari dirimu sendiri yang sulit menerima kenyataan.'' Sahut pria di sampingku.

Aku kembali merasakan pening di kepalaku, bayangan-bayangan seseorang melintas jelas di ingatanku, semua yang aku ingat seperti potongan puzzle yang lambat laun tergabung menjadi sekotak cerita utuh. aku memegangi kepalaku rasa pening yang amat sangat membuatku meringis aku sadari air mata ini kembali mengalir.

Pertahanan ku sebagai laki-laki meruntuh saat ini , membiarkan aku menangis layaknya pria lemah , yahh aku memang lemah . sangat lemah

''aku rasa kau sudah mengingatnya, youngjae-ssi uljima..'' pria yang ada disamping ku kembali bersuara. sekarang aku ingat semua hal yang sempat aku pungkiri.

''ini sudah malam,, sebaiknya kita pulang… '' ia berdiri, mengulurkan tangannya ke arahku,

Namun aku tak menyabut uluran tangannya , lebih memilih berdiri tanpa bantuan dirinya , ia terlihat tak ambil pusing. Aku menghapus kasar sisa air mata ku .

''boleh aku pulang ke rumah mu?'' ucapku tanpa malu.

Fikiranku benar-benar kacau, yang pasti untuk saat ini aku enggan pulang kerumah. Aku tak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa pada eun-ji , dan bagaaimana aku menjelaskan pada orang tua ku? Mungkin nantinya mereka akan menganggap ku gila. Daehyun masih tercenung setelah mendengar ucapanku. aku menepuk pelan wajahnya. Ia segera tersadar

'''y,, ye? Rumah ku?'' Tanya nya gugup. Aku mengangguk yakin

''anu.. buk,,bukan nya aku gak mau, tapi….''

''baiklah ,, aku akan tidur di rumah Jong Up'' aku berlalu melwati daehyun,

''lewat sini,,'' dia langsung menarik tangan ku untuk mengikutinya. Aku mengerutkan kening heran, tangannya memegang tangan ku erat.

''kamu bisa melepaskannya.. -ahh,, dan ,,,,kenapa tiba-tiba kau berubah pikiran? ''

Genggaman kami terlepas

''aku tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu tidur di rumah laki-laki asing.'' Ia tersenyum menoleh padaku.

''berkacalah sebelum kau mengucapkan kata-kata itu '' aku memeluk diriku mengusir rasa dingin yang mulai menggerogoti tubuh ini

''jadi menurutmu aku orang asing? '' ucapnya tak percaya. Ia berdiri menghalangi jalanku.

''bukan aku yang mengatakannya. '' aku mengisyaratkan nya untuk minggir

''heoll..! secara tidak langsung itu maksud ucapanmu !'' teriaknya seperti anak kecil. Tanpa aku sadari bibir ini sedikit terangkat mendengar teriakannya. ternyata Ada di dekatnya bisa sedikit melupakan 'mimpi' mengerikan itu.

''yakk..! apa kau tau jalan ke rumahku? Kenapa kau berjalan di depan?'' ia berlari kecil mengejar ku.

Kami berjalan beriringan menuju kediaman keluarga Jung. Sepanjang perjalan ia terus bercerita tak jelas membuat telingaku berdenging. Ia benar-benar pria tercerewet yang pernah aku temui.

**.**

**.**

Di sebuah ruangan yang terlihat hangat dengan rangkain foto keluarga Yoo, terpampang jelas di tiap sudut ruangan yang cukup besar ini .tapi suasana hangat yang biasa melingkupi ruangan ini jauh berbeda dengan atmosfir tegang yang mendominasi ruangan tersebut.

''-jeo -jeoseonghamnida ..'' hanya itu kata yang terlontar dari eun-ji

Tuan dan nyonya Yoo menghela nafas berat .

''berdirilah eun-ji ssi , kau tidak perlu berlutut'' tuan Yoo membantunya duduk di sofa ruang keluarga. Eun-ji masih menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

''kami sudah tau semuanya, kau tidak perlu meminta maaf, seharusnya kami yang berterima kasih padamu karna telah mewujudkan permintaan terakhir putri kami.''

Sontak eun-ji memandang tuan nya tak percaya

''bagaimana tuan-...'' kata-katanya menggantung

''kami tau semuanya dari dulu, jauh sebelum kau bekerja di sini. Paman minjae yang menjelaskan pada kami.'' Terang nya

''tapi tetap saja maafkan saya karna telah membohongi keluarga anda''

''saat minjae pergi liburan kemarin, kami sudah tau waktunya telah datang.

Kami sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga mencari cara agar hal itu tidak terjadi, tapi tetap saja tak menghasilkan sesuatu yang signifikan, kami mencari pengobatan itu tanpa sepengetahuan mereka berdua .'' Mata tuan Yoo Nampak berkaca-kaca.

Eun-ji meneteskan air matanya dalam diam, melihat tuannya begitu rapuh, dan Suara isakkan tertahan nyonya Yoo terdengar memilukan. Tuan Yoo segera merengkuh istri tercinta ke dalam pelukan hangatnya.

Eun-ji masih menunduk menangis, hatinya ikut teriris melihat ke dua orang yang cukup berjasa dalam hidupnya berkabung dalam kesedihan, keluarga yang tak pernah sekalipun ia lihat bersedih.

_'__agashi,, jangan bersedih melihat keluargamu menangisi kepergian mu. Mereka hanya belum siap dengan semua_ ini._ Kami menyayangi mu agashi '_' rintih eun-ji dalam hati

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fade away**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

youngjae duduk di tepi ranjang berukuran king size, menatap betapa mewahnya kamar tamu di rumah Daehyun, lebih mewah di banding rumahnya.

Fikiran youngjae kembali tertuju pada kakak kesayangan nya.

''apa kau sungguh menghilang?'' lirihnya

Youngjae berjalan ke arah balkon yang menghadap kolam renang. Pemandangan di rumah Daehyun memang indah, terasa asri dengan banyak pohon bertengger di antara bangku taman, tak lupa banyak lampu menghiasi tiap jengkal taman. tapi Youngjae merasakan ada sesuatu yang kurang semenjak kehadirannya di istana mewah ini,,, ia tak sekalipun melihat orang tua Daehyun , bahkan tidak ada foto Daehyun dengan ke dua orang tuanya.

''mungkin orang tuanya pergi liburan'' celoteh ku asal

''kau sedang memikirkan ku?'' pemilik suara tersebut sudah berada di belakang youngjae .

''kapan kau masuk? Aku sama sekali tidak mendengar suara pintu terbuka'' ucap youngjae melongok ke arah daun pintu yang sudah terbuka lebar.

''itu karna kau terlalu serius memikirkan ku?'' ucapnya percaya diri

Daehyun berdiri menghadap pagar balkon seperti yang dilakukan Youngjae sebelum ia datang.

''apa kau sudah merasa lebih baik?''

Youngjae menggeleng . ''sulit untuk dikatakan lebih baik , semuanya masih terlalu sulit di terima logika , aku merasa seperti sedang berada di sebuah fairytale…

Dan juga …, bagaimana bisa kau menunjukan semua itu padaku? Apa kau juga melihat semua kejadian itu?'' Tanya youngjae , tatapannya lurus ke depan

''molla, tapi aku memang melihat kejadian itu. Semua yang ku lihat saat itu seperti mimpi. '' jelas Daehyun.

''saat itu aku juga melihat mu menangis menatap minjae . tapi kau berbeda dari dua gadis yang aku lihat, di sana kau tampak transparan. Bahkan aku melihat eun-ji yang menembusmu begitu saja.''

Mendengar penjelasan itu youngjae menatap daehyun heran .

_'__kenapa bisa ?'_ ucap youngjae dalam hati.

''sudah ku katakan, aku juga tidak tahu kenapa… '' Daehyun menjawab keluhan youngjae yang terucap tanpa suara.

''apa aku tadi mengucapkan hal berbau mengelak ? '' Tanya youngjae bingung .

'' yah … kurasa ,

kau tau ,,, setelah kejadian itu ,

aku terus bemimpi melihatmu menangis di jalan, seperti kejadian malam ini . aku juga bisa mendengar apa yang kau bicarakan dalam hati dan fikiran mu, tanpa harus melihat mata mu , -seperti drama yang tempo hari di tonton eomma ku.

aku sudah tau semuanya , mungkin kita sudah terikat '' semburat smirk kentara jelas di wajah tan daehyun

youngjae terperanjat. Ia segera mundur selangkah menjauh dari daehyun.

menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

_'__seolma.. ' _

''aku tau kau mengatakan tidak mungkin.''

''yakk..! berhenti membaca fikiran ku?!'' teriak youngjae lantang

Daehyun tertawa lepas melihat kekesalan youngjae.

''itu hal yang tak bisa aku cegah Jae-ssi'' Daehyun menyeringai menang, ternyata sangat asik mempunyai kemampuan seperti ini , walaupun awalnya dia hampir gila karna menyangkal kemampuan langka ini . dan sayangnya kemampuan ini hanya berlaku untuk youngjae , inilah hal yang membuatnya terganggu .

Apa mereka mempunyai hubungan di masa lalu ?

''apa kau punya kelainan?

Haaa…?! Benar .. ! Malam itu juga. kenapa kau bisa jatuh begitu saja dari langit kamarku ? . Apa kau bisa teleport seperti do min joon?'' Youngjae membawa nama tokoh drama my love from another the stars dalam topiknya kali ini.

Daehyun tertawa tertahan , ia tak menyangka youngjae bisa lepas control, berbicara dengan nada beragam oktaf , benar-benar tak mencerminkan youngjae yang selama ini ia kenal begitu tenang seperti danau tak beroksigen

''seolma.. aku bukan alien tampan kau tau,,? Tapi aku adalah cheonsa ''

Daehyun mengeluarkan gaya aeygo nya. Youngjae memutar bola matanya kesal.

''jadi, bagaimana kau masuk ke kamarku malam itu huh?'' youngjae mendesak

''waahhhh.. kau sekarang sangat cerewet.'' Ledek Daehyun

_'__kau yang membuat ku cerewet tuan'. _

Youngjae menyadari kata hatinya yang di bisa di dengar Daehyun , segera menutup mulutnya.

Daehyun tersenyum penuh kemenangan, sementara youngjae menatap sembarang arah untuk menutupi rasa malunya.

''ekheem.. aku akan pura-pura tidak mendengar ucapan mu tadi.''

''aku tak pernah mengatakan apapun.'' Tegas youngjae

''terserah…. ''daehyun melirik youngjae sekilas

'' aku hanya memikirkan mu saat itu , lalu yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah ,, Boommm ...! benar-benar ada di dekat mu.. yah... hanya memikirkan mu , '' Daehyun menerwang , suara nya terdengar serius, menjawab pertanyaan youngjae yang belum sempat ia jawab secara pasti

Youngjae mendekatkan wajahnya , dekat sekali hanya berjarak beberapa senti dengan wajah Daehyun.

''wa..wae..?!'' Tanya nya gugup . youngjae tersenyum tenang

''apa aku boleh menanyakan sesuatu padamu?''

''m..mw..mwo?, bisa kau mundur sedikit?'' pinta daehyun,

Tubuhnya menyentuh pagar pembatas yang tingginya hanya berkisar 60 cm.

''di mana kau mencuri kalimat itu huh?''

**#Gubrakk..! **

daehyun memejamkan matanya menahan kesal akan pertanyaan bodoh youngjae. pegangan tangannya juga hampir telepas dari pembatas pagar karna terlalu terkejut dengan pertanyaan bodohnya.

Kalimat singkatnya ternyata terdengar terlalu manis di telinganya

youngjae yang polos atau sok polos mundur dari posisi kurang mengenakkan yang ia ciptakan. Youngjae bisa melihat wajah lega daehyun .

''kenapa kau tegang sekali? Dan.. wajahmu , sangat merah? Apa kau sakit?'' youngjae memperhatikan daehyun dengan seksama.

''ani. Jalja '' ucap daehyun ketus, ia berjalan keluar dari kamar tamunya

youngjae memandangnya bingung ''dia kenapa?''

Sementara daehyun berjalan secepat yang ia bisa. Ia terus menggerutu kesal mengingat perilaku youngjae yang membuatnya gugup.

''laki-laki macam apa dia,? Beraninya dia menatap mata ku?, apa dia bersikap seperti itu dengan setiap pria? Eoh . atau setiap wanita ? Aishhh sial .'' daehyun menendang angin dengan ganas.

"Daehyun-ah ..." panggil youngjae sebelum daehyun mencapai pintu

Daehyun berbalik , "yah.. aku tau , bukankah kau akan menanyakan 'bagaimana aku dan minjae bertemu ?' " cecar daehyun

Youngjae mendengus sebal.

_ '__tsk . dasar tidak tau sopan santun ! berhenti membaca fikiran ku . bastard !'_ umpat youngjae yang ia yakin daehyun bisa mendengarnya

"itu hal yang tak bisa aku kendalikan Jae-ssi … harus berapa kali aku mengatakan ini dalam sehari huh? " ujar daehyun saat tubuhnya telah duduk sempurna diatas ranjang king size putih itu , melipat kedua kakinya dan memeluk guling motif abstrak di sampingnya.

"aku akan menceritakannya saat kau duduk di tempat yang sama dengan ku "

Daehyun menepuk sisi kosong disebelah kiri , youngjae menurut saja , ia sudah terlalu penasaran dengan semua konflik di depannya , di belakangnya lebih tepat.

"saat itu aku berlibur di salah satu vila milik halmeoni, sehari setelah aku bermain disana aku sangat bosan. Kau pasti tau bukan ? aku orang yang agak suka keributan. Disana terlalu tenang, tapi akui disana menyejukan.

Sore itu, aku pergi ketempat yang di rekomendasikan halmeoni , ia mengatakan bahwa ada sebuah sungai asri yang ada di persimpangan , tanpa fikir panjang aku segera kesana dengan arahan tukang kebun vila kami. " daehyun member jeda di sela ceritanya,

Ia merebahkan tubuhnya di puncak ranjang membiarkan kepalanya sedikit menggantuk disisi ranjang , berlawanan arah dengan youngjae yang duduk menyender di kepala ranjang.

"aku memanjat pohon oak di tepi sungai agar bisa lebih menikmati indahnya aliran sungai yang mengalir rapi, tak lama aku duduk di salah satu dahan. Aku melihat seorang gadis berjalan dan duduk diatas batu besar di tepi sungai, ia memakai dress berwarna putih selutut,

Jarak yang cukup jauh membuatku sulit untuk mengenalinya, tapi setelah aku perhatikan, aku rasa dia seperti minjae. Dan… ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari sana.

Dia terlihat transparan. Kau tau maksud ku ? " daehyun melontarkan pertanyaanya.

Youngjae hanya diam tak berniat mengangguk apalagi menjawab. Sorot matanya memerintah daehyun untuk cepat melanjutkan ceritanya. Daehyun mendengus pelan.

"dia seperti tembus pandang. Aku fikir itu hanya kesalahan mataku , menginngat kami bersebrangan cukup jauh , awalnya aku tak mengindahkan semua itu hingga aku…

Melihat sosok mu disana. Kau duduk di atas betu yang berbeda dengan minjae, keanehan lekas muncul, aku yakin. Jarak ku dan kalian berdua saat itu jauh. Mustahil aku bisa mendengarkan apa yang kalian bicarakan. Tidak , maksud ku mungkin pembicaraan sepihak minjae, karna disana kau hanya diam menatap minjae,

Selang beberapa waktu . datanglah seorang gadis yang sangat mirip dengan minjae, aku fikir kalian kembar tiga. Ternyata aku salah . dia hanya seorang pelayan kalian yang pernah minjae ceritakan padaku. Akk—"

"bisa kau tarik kata-kata mu yang mengatakan 'dia hanya seorang pelayan?' " youngjae memotong cerita daehyun yang menyinggungnya, mengatakan bahwa eun-ji 'hanya seorang pelayan'

Daehyun yang tak enak hati berdehem pelan

"maaf, aku tak bermaksud meremehkannya. Bisa aku lanjutkan ceritaku ?"

_'__cepat lanjutkan' _titah youngjae dalam hati. Daehyun menggeram kesal.

"walaupun aku bisa mendengar hati mu , bisakah kau mengatakannya dengan mulut mu ? " protes daehyun

"saat itu aku merasa lancang karna mendengarkan pembicaraan kalian. Tapi aku sangat tertarik karna minjae menceritakan hal di luar nalar. Ia bahkan menangis hebat. Dan… kau juga.

Aku melihat mu menangis disana .melihat mu teracuhkan, melihat mu tertembus begitu saja saat eun-ji berlalu hendak mengambil baju hangat untuk minjae.

Disana aku juga melihat tubuh minjae yang perlahan memudar seperti tertiup angin sore, tubuhku ikut mengginggil ketika melihat kejadian yang sulit di terima nalar ku.

Dan disana aku bisa melihat kau dan eun-ji menangis histeris. Tubuh ku kaku tak mampu bergerak untuk mendekati kalian. Memastikan semua yang ku lihat bukan hanya sekedar imajinasi ku . "

Daehyun terduduk menghadap youngjae, ingin melihat reaksi apa yang di tunjukan pendengar ceritanya.

"… mungkinkah kau juga tahu bahwa wanita yang tadi pagi berangkat sekolah denganmu bukan minjae ? " youngjae menatap kosong

Daehyun mengangguk "malam itu aku langsung berkunjung ke rumah-rumah penduduk disana , mencari seorang gadis yang bernama eun-ji . "

"kenapa kau repot-repot melakukannya ?" youngjae kini memincingkan hazelnya, merasa sedikit aneh .

"tentu saja karna aku ingin memastikan bahwa apa yang aku lihat itu bukan imajinasi ku semata. " jawab daehyun tenang.

"lalu kenapa kau bisa tau segalanya ? kenapa kau mau menceritakan semua cerita konyol itu padaku ? apa setelah kejadian itu kau bertemu dengan minjae lagi , dan dia memintamu menjadi penerang atas kerumitan cerita ini ? " aura mengitimidasi menguar jelas di setiap intonasi yang youngjae jabarkan.

Daehyun menatap malas kearah youngjae, perkiraannya benar. Di depannya ini adalah makhluk berotak genius, bagaiman mungkin dia menanyakan hal sedetail itu ? bukankah harusnya cukup dengan 'daehyun mau membantunya? '

"cepat katakan sesuatu ? kau pasti punya alasan kenapa mau membantu minjae, apa ada sesuatu yang minjae tawarkan padamu ? " youngjae kembali bersuara mendapati kebungkaman daehyun.

"terkadang ada saatnya kita melakukan sesuatu tanpa alasan. " ujar daehyun tajam.

Youngjae merasakan bulu kuduknya meremang, daehyun yang biasanya terlihat ramah , kini menguarkan aura menakutkan.

Ia merutuki kebodohannya. Ia harusnya tau saat daehyun mengatakan tubuhnya yang kaku saat melihat kejadian mengerikan ditepi sungai itu. Ditambah keanehan daehyun yang bisa menbaca fikirannya. Bukankah itu sudah cukup mengerikan ?

_'__ishhh kenapa aku tak berfikir sejauh itu ? benar... kenapa aku tak memikirkan kesulitan daehyun? Mungkin saja dia sulit menerima keanehan itu… tapi aku rasa dia cukup kuat menerimanya. Setidaknya ia tidak gila seperti film yang pernah aku ton- ' _

"aku tau apa yang kau fikirkan tuan Yoo Youngjae. " desis daehyun pelan.

Youngjae tersenyum kikuk, ia melupakan satu kenyataan bahwa daehyun bisa membaca fikirannya. Tapi itu hanya bertahan beberapa saat, youngjae memandang kesal , karna lagi-lagi , daehyun membaca fikirannya.

**.**

Hening…. …

.

"jadi kau mengalami hal-hal aneh setelah kejadian itu ? " youngjae membuka suara

"yah.. aku rasa.. "

"terima kasih , kau sudah cukup banyak membantu ku. Dan maaf jika ini membebani mu , aku tau kau pasti sulit menerima keanehan akan kutukan minjae, juga … membantu orang asing seperti ku. " sesal youngjae,

Daehyun memandangnya tak suka " kenapa kau masih menganggap kita orang asing ? aku mengenal mu , dan kau mengenal ku. Kita satu sekolah dan aku tau kau siapa, begitu pula sebaliknya. Dan…. Heii ! harusnya kau memanggil ku sunbae ?! " daehyun teringat satu hal , dari pertama mereka berbicara lebih jauh youngjae hanya memanggil namanya .

_'__seperti itu penting saja , dasar tukang perusak suasana ' _ keluh youngjae sebal

"aku mendegarnya jae-ssi , "

Youngjae melengos ke arah lain, lagi-lagi ia lupa bahwa manusia disampingnya bisa mendengar apa yang ia 'katakan' tanpa beurcap.

Dentingan jam berbunyi dua belas kali , menandakan malam telah sampai pada puncaknya, ternyata mereka terlalu larut bercerita hingga tak menyadari sang waktu telah menginjak tengah malam.

"tidurlah , jangan terlalu memikirkan hal yang sudah berlalu, jalja …" ucap daehyun sebelum beranjak dari ranjang youngjae.

"kau tidak perlu sunkan ataupun merasa bersalah, kutukan minjae yang sedikit banyak ikut menyeret ku dalam garis hidup kalian , kau tak perlu merisaukan hal itu. Karna walaupun awalnya itu sulit diterima nalarku , tapi sekarang aku menyukainya…

Aku mohon… berhentilah menganggap ku seperti orang asing dalam hidup mu, aku tak tau alasannya kenapa. Tapi … saat kau mengatakannya .

disini .

aku merasakan sakit yang tak biasa … " ujar daehyun panjang lebar, ia menyentuh tepat di dada kirinya saat mengucap kan bait terakhir kalimatnya, mata tajamnya menatap lurus manik youngjae, membuat yang ditatap ikut terhanyut dalam pesona nya.

Setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya , daehyun tersenyum lembut sebelum berbalik untuk sepenuhnya pergi.

Tak menyadari raut terkejut youngjae disertai semburat merah tipis menghiasi pipi chubynya

_'__senyum apa itu , oh god . kenapa 'penyakit jantung' ini kambuh disaat yang tidak tepat ?! damn it ! yak ! jantung bodoh berdetaklah dengan normal ! ' _jerit youngjae geram. Ia memukul pelan dada kirinya ,

youngjae teringat kalung yang di pakai daehyun,_ 'anak bangor seperti daehyun memiliki kalung sedehrhana itu ? kalung aneh dengan liontin vertikal ? kenapa aku merasa ada sesuatu yang menarik dari kalung yang ia pakai ' _youngjae berspekulasi dalam hati. tapi ia segera menggelengkan kepalanya agar melupakan keanehan kalung daehyun.

"minjae-ah , kenapa dari sekian banyak manusia kau malah memilih manusia seperti daehyun? Mungkinkah kau salah memilih ? dia bahkan bukan penerang di kegelapan yang kau ciptakan. Dia seperti alat pemacu jantung.. " cicit youngjae seraya memejamkan matanya.

Cerita tak masuk akal yang baru saja ia dengar dari daehyun. Ia masih belum bisa menerima, fikiran youngjae terus saja berkelana. Youngjae seperti dua jiwa dalam satu raga, hatinya mempercayai semua omong kosong yang terjadi malam ini. Namun rasional otaknya menyangkal mentah-mentah .

youngjae merasakan jenuh, ia berpindah tempat , berjalan pelan menuju balkon.

Di dalam kamar mewah tersebut youngjae tidur meringkuk di balkon, dalam tidurnya, ia kembali meneteskan air matanya , mengalir deras melewati tulang hidung dan pelipisnya.

''nonna... hajima.. jeball hajima'' lirih youngjae di sela tidurnya.

Daehyun yang berada di ruang sebelah mendengar dengan jelas rintihan youngjae, ia bergegas masuk untuk menemui youngjae ,

saat pintu terbuka daehyun tak mendapati youngjae di ranjang ukuran king size tersebut, angin bertiup cukup kencang dari pintu balkon. daehyun melangkah cepat menuju balkon dan melihat seonggok tubuh meringkuk kedinginan, tanpa fikir panjang daehyun membawa tubuh youngjae masuk ke dalam, merebahkannya di atas ranjang.

Daehyun duduk di tepi ranjang menatap lama wajah sedih youngjae yang sedang tertidur.

''bahkan dalam tidurmu kau menangis'' daehyun mengusap sudut mata youngjae yang basah oleh air mata.

daehyun menarik kursi dan tidur di sana menemani youngjae . menjelang pagi daehyun baru tertidur lelap mengikuti jejak youngjae.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.Youngjae - PoV.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Udara sejuk di rumah nenek ku ini sudah aku hirup hampir satu pekan terakhir, tepat satu pekan setelah kejadian yang masih aku anggap sebuah bunga tidur , kenyataan pahit itu masih aku anggap mimpi buruk. Dan nyatanya itu memang benar-benar kenyataan.

Dan aku masih menantikan 'kapan aku terbangun dari mimpi ini.'

Saat terakhir aku bertemu Daehyun, dan menginap di rumahnya, aku pulang tanpa berpamitan.

Aku hanya meninggalkan sebuah memo untuknya.

Tepat pukul 05.00 pagi aku sampai di rumah dan mendapati kedua orang tua ku berdiri di depan pintu. Mereka tampak khawtir,

_'__aku harus bagaimana ? bagaimana aku menjelaskan semua ini pada mereka nonna ?'_ itu lah kalimat yang terlintas di kepalaku.

Mengingat semua itu membuat dadaku sesak.

Karna nyata nya .. mereka sudah tau. 'semuanya.' Mendengar semua penjelasan mereka saat itu , perasaan ini bercampur menjadi satu, ada sisi kelegaan tapi ada pula kecewa yang amat sangat dalam. Sedih ini lebih mendominasi di bandingkan semua perasaan yang ada.

Mungkin disini hanya akulah makhluk terbodoh yang tak pantas mengetahui semua itu.

Pagi itu juga aku memutuskan untuk pergi berkunjung ke kediaman nenek. Tempat indah sekaligus menakutkan. Tempat di mana kakak ku memudar.

Aku izin dari sekolah selama satu minggu, sedangkan minjae. kakak ku akan selamanya izin . keluarga kecil kami tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Orang tua ku hanya mengatakan kepada pihak sekolah bahwa minjae harus pindah karna urusan pribadi. Aku yakin saat itu juga semua sahabat kakak ku akan banyak bertanya alasan ia pindah.

_'__banyak teman kalian yang bermain ke rumah dan menanyakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi' _

Kalimat itu terucap dari ibu ku. Aku tidak mendengar langsung, Nenek lah yang menceritakan hal itu padaku.

Ya.. semenjak aku di sini aku tidak menerima panggilan dari siapapun. Saat ini, aku hanya ingin sendiri. Dan Kesendirian ku akan berakhir esok.

Aku duduk memeluk lutut, . batu yang aku duduki ini, adalah tempat di mana meleburnya kakak ku secara ajaib.

''tempat ini memang indah nonna, kau pandai memilih tempat .'' kata ku pelan.

_'__sekaligus mengerikan '_ lanjutku dalam hati

''sampai kapan kau menyendiri seperti ini ?''

Aku kembali berkhayal mendengar suaranya, ini tidak bisa di biarkan. Harusnya aku tidak boleh seperti ini saat berada di sini. Aku berdiri dari duduk ku.

''nonna, mianhae. Aku akan mengunjungi mu lagi saat liburan nanti''

Aku berucap seolah minjae benar-benar ada di depanku. Dan seperti biasa, ucapanku hanya di jawab oleh gemersik air sungai ini. aku berbalik , berjalan pelan menuju kediaman nenek ku satu-satunya itu.

''yakkk?! Apa kau tidak melihat ku ?''

Aku menggeleng pelan , berusaha menghilangkan khayalan ku.

_'__bahkan khayalanku sudah berani berteriak'_ ucap ku lirih.

''aishhh,,! Bodohnya anak itu.. , yak! youngjae-ssi , aku di belakang mu''

Dengan bodohnya aku menuruti perintah khayalan ku. Mataku membulat ,

_'__Ini bukan khayalan'_ jerit ku dalam hati.

Aku tahu ini nyata , karna jarak wajah ku dengan wajahnya sangat dekat. Aku mundur sedikit dan menatapnya tak percaya.

"memikirkan ku hm… ? " ia menyeringai tipis

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.TBC.**

**.**

**.Or End ?.**

**.**

**.R&amp;R Please.. ?.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

fyuh... ff yang udah bertelor setahun ini akhirnya bisa aku update kelanjutannya, tapi kayaknya nih ff ending bakal absurd+mengecewakan.

eh, ngomong-ngomong masih ada yang inget ff ini gak? hehe aku PeDe banget ngomong ending kayak mau sampe ke ending nya aj, wkwkwk~~~

maaf banget kalo ternyata chap 4 ini pendek banget, khayalannya lagi mentok nih, .

Okok, masih mau di lanjut atau berakhir disini aja?

* * *

**Review2 chap sebelumnya aku bales disini aja yee ^^**

**#JokeMato DaeJae :**

yeeeeyy akhir.a update juga...

kasian jae di tinggal minjae... tapi knp daehyun bisa tau? jgn2 daehyun datang dari kayangan/? ya xD

semoga lanjutan.a cepet udate ya thor.. jgn lama2... penasaran nih hahaha akhir.a gmn hehehe

= whiel "haha daehyun dateng dari kayangan ciptaannya aku :p

hoho gak lama koq cuma nunggu satu tahun doang #PLAkkk -_- thanks udah R&amp;R ^^"

**#ruka17 :**

keren *.*

walau sedikit bingung tak apalah krn chapter 3 ini jadi makin jelas  
next next next *kick TBC*

= whiel "yang nulis aja ikutan bingung neh cerita alurnya kemana-_- haha, semoga di chapter 4 ini agak mengurangi kebingungannya yh,, Thanks udah R&amp;R ^^"

**#BYGHIME - Julz :**

100% ngerti alurnya kemana T_T minjie kena kutukan.  
Who's Daehyun? Masih tanda tanyaaaa ..

NICE ˆˆ

#JusticeForBAP #ForeverWithBAP

= whiel "whohoh.. ternyata ada yang gak bingung juga? :o daehyun? aduh masa gak tau,, daehyun itu abangnya whielshun suaminya , haha XD

#Abaikan-_- #HappyYonggukDay thanks udah R&amp;R ^^ "

**#ngiweung**

ah ad sdikit pncerahan dr chap 3 ni..udh slah duga trnyata diriku.. hbis sosok Dae yg misterius dan tau aja yg Jae pkirkan buat ku mlah fkus cari tau hbungnnya dimasalalu Jae. eh trnyata yg ngilang itu minjae, tpi bneran ngilang tuh Minjae? ga nyangka ni crita bkal ky gni...  
trs knp Dae bsa bca pkiran Jae dan bsa buat Jae msuk k dnia lain gtu dlm dekapannya, dia mnusia biasa kan? klung yg dpkai Dae itu dr Minjae yg dtitipn k eunji ya.. wah critain jg dong saat Minjae atw eunji bru ktmu Dae, biar tau asal usul Dae dket ma Jae.  
lanjut lanjut... msih bnyk prtnyaan d otakku ttng apa yg sbnarnya trjdi.. semangat thor..  
BAP ku sayang.. BABY ku sayang.. semangat ya.. kita brjuang brsama untk ttap brsama slmanya. #ForeverWithBAP

= whiel " ceillah pencerahan XD orang aku aja gak nyangka ceritanya jadi ngalor-ngidul kaya gini, haha . dae manusia biasa koq, cuma dia gak bisa jadi biasa kalo dideket . dekapannya daehyun terlalu nyaman sih, ketiduran deh, kkk~~ kalung dae titipan minjae? bisa iya bisa enggak. , wkwkw~ liat aja nanti di chap selanjutnya #kalo di lanjut lho, :p

hmmm? itu ff chap 4 bisa sedikit nerangin tentang awal pertemuan mereka gk ? minjae-eunji sma dae ? thanks udah R&amp;R ^^ "

**#mokythatha **

Huft... no comment deh buat chapter ini... segalanya jadi lebih ribet wkwk... permasalahannya jadi makin banyak. ckck  
lanjutttt!

= whiel " iya , seribet gulungan ramen yang sering dimakan naruto :p aku juga jadi ikut ribet mikirin kelanjutan nih ff -_- . thanks udah R&amp;R ^^"

**#she3nn0**

sebenernya agak gk ngerti juga sih sama ney crita...  
tapi sumpah bikin penasaran..  
hahaha...  
lanjuutt

= whiel " haha aku juga gak ngerti ama nih alur cerita -_- maklum, gk bsa bikin ff fantasi tapi ngoto nulis ff beginian, dan taraaa~~ inilah hasil nya wkwkw~~ nih udah di lanjut setelah sekian lama aku keremin kk~ . semoga setelah baca lanjutan nya makin bingung yh ,

ups, maksudnya agak ngerti , ehehehe :D thanks udah R&amp;R ^^ "

**#daejaeya**

aah thor sedih banget :( pamgeran berkuda putih itu daehyun ya?ahah lanjut thor oke !

= whiell " yap. kalo dalam khayalannya kita sih, si dae itu pangeran berkuda putih, tapi kalo d ff ini, dia gak pake kuda, melainkan pake sandal swallow putih, wkwkw~~ itu kata minjae lho bukan kata aku, XD , thanks udah R&amp;R ^^ "

* * *

thanks banget yang udah R&amp;R di chapter sebelumnya, ^^ makasih juga yang udah mampir tapi gak ninggalin jejak,hanks udah berkunjung kemari , hehe^^


	5. Chapter 5

**Fade Away**_ Chapter V_

**Fantasy - Family - Drama**

**Main Cast "DAEJAE"**

**Other "MinDAe - BangHim - JongLo**

**by : Whiell Daejae**

* * *

**Penjelasan singkat? = chapter kali ini mungkin lebih condong menjelaskan masa lalu, -maaf kalo masih gak jelas. **

** jadi di chapter ini moment daejae nya cuma 0,001% doang. penjelasan yang terlintas mungkin tentang siapa itu daehyun. dan gimana dia mendapatkan kalung itu. semoga membantu.. **

**Happy Reading Readersnim. #untuk berapa chapternya... aku sendiri juga masih bingung ini mau dibikin berapa chapter, haha ^^ **

***ketawalagi-_-**

**Typo(s) bertebaran.**

* * *

**-.^****Last Chapter **

_''sampai kapan kau menyendiri seperti ini ?''_

_Aku kembali berkhayal mendengar suaranya, ini tidak bisa di biarkan. Harusnya aku tidak boleh seperti ini saat berada di sini. Aku berdiri dari duduk ku._

_''nonna, mianhae. Aku akan mengunjungi mu lagi saat liburan nanti''_

_Aku berucap seolah minjae benar-benar ada di depanku. Dan seperti biasa, ucapanku hanya di jawab oleh gemersik air sungai ini. aku berbalik , berjalan pelan menuju kediaman nenek ku satu-satunya itu._

_''yakkk?! Apa kau tidak melihat ku ?''_

_Aku menggeleng pelan , berusaha menghilangkan khayalan ku._

_'bahkan khayalanku sudah berani berteriak' ucap ku lirih._

_''aishhh,,! Bodohnya anak itu.. , yak! youngjae_ssi , aku di belakang mu''_

_Dengan bodohnya aku menuruti perintah khayalan ku. Mataku membulat ,_

_'Ini bukan khayalan' jerit ku dalam hati._

_Aku tahu ini nyata , karna jarak wajah ku dengan wajahnya sangat dekat. Aku mundur sedikit dan menatapnya tak percaya._

_"memikirkan ku hm… ? " ia menyeringai tipis_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.*Chapter V*.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

bayangan hitam seorang laki-laki berkulit tan bertengger setia dalam jarak alaminya, mentari pagi menerpa kulit tan si manusia tersebut, ia duduk disebuah balkon tanpa kursi ataupun alat duduk lainnya, ditemani secangkir susu hangat berwarna coklat pekat.

Ia mendesah berat, sudah seminggu terakhir ia tak bersua dengan hobbae nya. Bukan sekedar hobbae, mungkin bisa dibiang orang itu memiliki tempat tersendiri di hati daehyun , pria berkulit tan yang teronggok sendirian di balkon kamarnya.

"eomma , ini bukan sesuatu yang special bukan ? perasan aneh ini,,, apa menurut mu ini hanya simpati belaka? " laki-laki itu berbicara 'sendiri'

_"…"_

"eomma… aku serius. Kenapa dia semakin sering ada diotak ku ? padahal dulu dia hanya sekilas melintas dikepala ku. Hahhh… ini ... dia sudah keterlaluan."

Tidak. Dia, laki-laki berkulit tan itu tidak gila. jika dilihat dengan mata yang lain , tentu saja saat ini dia tengah duduk berdampingan denga wanita muda berusia duapuluhan. Yahh… duduk bersama seorang kasat mata yang hanya bisa dilihat oleh laki-laki berwarna tan itu. Laki-laki penyandang marga Jung. Jung daehyun.

Jadi.. siapa wanita yang menemaninya itu? Kalian pasti sudah tau dengan cara memanggil anak berbibir tebal itu.

_"__kau ini bodoh atau apa hah? Tanyakan itu pada hatimu sendiri. Jika waktunya tiba nanti kau akan tau apa yang akan terjadi bukan? " _ucap wanita transparan tersebut. Daehyun menyadari intonasi berbeda dari sosok transparan ibunya.

Sosok yang telah dianggap mati oleh semua orang termasuk oleh neneknya. Semuanya berawal dari percintaan yang entah kenapa sedikit banyak mirip dengan kisah bunga tidur menyeramkan yang pernah ia dengar dari minjae. _"kutukan"_

Yah… ibu dan juga ayah daehyun terkena kutukan yang sama dengan minjae, mereka yang saat itu dilanda dehidrasi pasca perjalanan pulang dari perkemahan kecil yang sering mereka adakan memaksa dua insan itu meminum air sumur kutukan.

Bohong jika mereka tidak tau arti dibalik jernihnya air sumur itu. Tapi saat itu ayah daehyun tak memiliki pilihan lain, hingga ia nekat memberikan air sumur tersebut pada ibu daehyun, melihatnya pingsan karna kekurangan cairan dalam tubuhnya membuat ayah daehyun kalut.

Ajaibnya, saat air itu telah memasuki rongga mulut ibu daehyun, tubuh mungil wanita itu yang semula terlihat layu dengan bibir pecah-pecah berubah menjadi amat segar dalam sekejap. Air mata bahagia bercampur bingung mengucur deras dari iris tegas ayah daehyun.

Ahagia melihat wajah segar belahan jiwa nya dan bingung akan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

_'Apakah kutukan itu benar akan terjadi ? kapan ? sekarang ? besok? Atau… aku harap itu tidak akan pernha terjadi '_ itulah guratan yang jelas tercetak dalam paras tampan ayah daehyun.

Semua berjalan seperti semestinya, mereka berdua. Ayah dan juga ibu daehyun tau akan konsekuensi yang menghadang mereka didepan. Karna hal itu pula ayah daehyun ingin segera menikahi pemilik hatinya.

Terlalu takut kutukan itu menjadi kenyataan sebelum mereka menjalin ikatan yang lebih erat. Namun sayangnya… kutukan itu selalu saja menyiksa sebelah pihak. Memaksa dua orang yang saling mencintai harus berpisah dengan cara yang pahit. Sekalipun mereka berdua meminum kedua air sumur itu, hanya akan ada satu yang menghilang.

_"__daehyun-a… apa kau tau kenapa teman gadismu bisa bertahan selama itu? "_ Tanya wanita muda itu setelah cukup lama mengenang masa lalunya dalam diam.

Daehyun menggeleng, "minjae, eomma bisa memanggilnya minjae, dan jangan sebut dia "teman gadis" itu menggelikan" protes daehyun

Ibunya terkekeh pelan

_"__karna cinta tulusnya dan juga rasa khawatirnya yang berlebihan pada adiknya… mungkin raganya memang sudah lenyap seperti ku, tapi kau tau… hatinya masih tertinggal." _

Daehyun diam menunggu kelanjutan kalimat ibunya.

_"__eommonim bilang, kutukan itu bereaksi berbeda-beda di setiap sasarannya. Seperti yang terjadi pada ayahmu dan juga ibu, kutukan itu berbeda jauh dengan kutukan yang berlaku untuk minjae, aku rasa karna ayah mu dan aku saling mencintai , kutukan itu bereaksi cukup lama dan juga singkat secara bersamaan . setiap korban kutukan itu harus menghilang satu, dan akan menghilang dua-dua nya jika mereka sampai memiliki keturunan. Kurang lebih itu kisah ku dan ayahmu " _terang ibu daehyun diiringi .

"jika kalian tahu akhirnya akan seperti itu, kenapa kalian tidak membunuh saja ketika aku masih menjadi benih, bukankah dengan itu kalian akan hidup bersama selamanya? " lirih daehyun. Wanita disamping mengehela nafas tanpa udara –lagi

_"__walaupun kau tak lahir kedunia ini, kami tetap akan menghilang, jadi.. apa salahnya menyisakan penerus keluarga Jung eoh? Tsk. berhentilah bersikap melankolis seperti itu. Ayahmu akan tertawa nista jika melihat putra tampannya terpuruk lemah oleh hal sepele. " _wanita itu berkata dengan diselingi gurauan.

Daehyun memutar bola matanya bosan. Selalu saja seperti ini. ibunya tak pernah bisa bersikap melankolis walau hanya sedikit. Mungkin sifat ibunya lah yang tercetak dlaam jiwa daehyun.

"tertawa apanya. Dia bahkan tak pernah melihat ku sekalipun " gerutu daehyun

Tawa ibu daehyun berhenti , tergantikan senyum lembut, mengusap surai hitam putranya yang terkulai diatas kaki transparannya, dan secara otomatis, daehyun hanya tertidur diatas ubin dingin. Seringkali hati kecil ibu daehyun menjerit sakit melihat tangannya yang akan tertembus tiap kali ia mengusap sayang tubuh putranya. Sekedar ingin mengatakan bahwa ia amat sangat menyayangi putra semata wayangnya.

_"__dia pernah melihatmu sekali sebelum dia benar-benar menghilang" _

Daehyun menegakkan tubuhnya, menatap lekat manik cantik sang ibu.

"eomma… apa kau akan meninggalkan ku ? " mata elang daehyun yang biasanya cerah berubah meredeup

_"__setiap ada pertemuan, pasti aka nada perpisahan daehyun-a … meninggalkan mu adalah hal yang pernah ingin aku lakukan. Tapi itu aka nada saatnya. Nanti ketika kau telah percaya bahwa kau bisa menjaga dirimu dan hatimu " _ senyum tipis menghias cantik di bibir tipis ibu daehyun.

Sang putra hanya bisa diam dan kembali berbaring, menjadikan tangannya sebagai bantalan. Iris elangnya ia sembunyikan. Sementara ibunya masih saja mengusap sayang helaian hitam putranya.

_'__lalu bagaimana jika aku tak pernah bisa menjaga diriku sendiri? Bukan. Maksud ku , hatiku. Bagaimana jika aku tak pernah bisa menjaga hatiku. ? _

_Aku tau eomma , . Bukankah kau sudah lelah terus berada disampingku? Harusnya saat ini kau berada di bersama ayah. Kenapa harus selama ini kau mengkhawatirkanku? _

_Mungkinkah karna kau sudah tau aku akan menjadi mayat hidup saat kau meninggalkanku sendirian? Maafkan anakmu yang tak pernah berhenti menyusahkan kalian. Ayah pasti kesepian disana… _

_Ish.. kenapa dimoment seperti ini sosok youngjae malah melintas difikiran ku?! ' _daehyun bermonolog sendiri.

"eomma, tadi kau mengatakan bahwa minjae mencintai youngjae? cinta dalam bentuk apa? mungkinkah … -incest ? " daehyun membebaskan irisnya, menatap paras cantik ibunya yang tertembus cahaya matahari.

_"__bukankah orang yang paling tahu jawaban itu adalah kau sendiri jung daehyun? " _wanita itu berujar sarkatis. Cukup bosan dengan peringai putranya yang terlalu lamban dalam masalah perasaan.

Wanita sudah tau bahwa selama ini daehyun selalu saja memperhatikan youngjae dari jauh, walau hanya sekedar memperhatikan youngjae disekolah, wanita itu tau ada yang berbeda dari cara daehyun menatap anak pendiam itu.

pandangan daehyun berubah kosong, wanita muda disampingnya meyadari hal itu , wanita itu menghela nafas, nafas tanpa udara tentunya.

daehyun kembali mengingat kejadian mengerikan yang menimpa hobbaenya. melihat dengan jelas bagaimana sosok itu melebur bagai pasir tertiup angin.

* * *

**.**

**..**

**.#Flash back#.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

tubuh daehyun menegang, sejenak ia lupa cara bernafas. tubuh tegapnya gemetar hebat, sosok didepannya telah melabur, hilang tak meyisakan apapun.

_"hei ... "_ suara merdu seorang wanita menyapa pendengaran daehyun, sontak ia menoleh kesumber suara. mata elangnya membulat tak percaya, keseimbangannya goyah, tubuhnya terpelanting jatuh menimpa semak yang tumbuh tak jauh dari pohon oak. tempatnya berpijak.

kaget ? jangan tanyakan hal itu pada makhluk tampan yang tengah meringis kesakitan seraya memegangi bagian bawah belakang tubuhnya. bisa dikatakan daehyun mengalami dua kejadian sial secara berurutan.

pertama, dia melihat kejadian mengerikan yang sulit diterima nalarnya, walaupun hidupnya memang sudah aneh semenjak ia lahir.

kedua, ia baru saja melihat sosok yang melebur itu berdiri didepan matanya dengan pandangan penuh kebencian .

daehyun mengumpat pelan

"_berhenti mengumpat dan dengarkan aku "_ titah seorang gadis berbaju terusan berwarna putih. mendengar nada memerintah itu daehyun merengut tak suka, entah hilang kemana rasa takutnya barusan. makhluk didepannya ini sama seperti ibunya, yaitu.. "transparan" mungkin hal inilah yang membuat daehyun tak begitu takut menghadapi sosok ghaib didepannya.

_"tipuan mu benar-benar menganggumkan nona yoo minjae. "_ ucap daehyun penuh penekanan.

_"bukankah tipuan ini terlalu sempurna? "_ minjae bersedekap angkuh.

Daehyun mengeryit heran. Ia tak pernah seklaipun mendengar nada sinis dari minj_ae. 'mungkinkah ini khayalanku saja ? ' _celetuk daehyun dalam hati.

_"tsk. semua ini nyata bodoh. "_ decak minjae karna sedari tadi diabaikan oleh daehyun.

_"apa kau benar-benar minjae? "_ Tanya daehyun masih tak percaya

_"wae ? ada yang aneh ? nada bicaraku ? pandangan ku? Bukankah semua ini tak mencerminkan yoo minjae yang terkenal ramah ?"_ minjae duduk disamping daehyun.

_"jadi benar… "_ daehyun menggantung kalimatnya sendiri.

_"yah.. kau benar sunbae, semua yang aku lakukan adalah kepalsuan. Mungkin hanya denganmu saja._

_Dengarkan baik-baik. aku. Sangat . membencimu. "_ desis minjae tajam. Hazelnya memancarkan kebencian mendalam .

Daehyun memandang remeh minjae, menaikan sebelah alisnya. Tak sepenuhnya meragukan kalimat benci yang minjae ucapkan.

_"lalu… ? menurutmu aku peduli ? "_ daehyun menyeringai.

_"aku sangat membencimu Jung daehyun. Tapi disaat yang bersamaan aku juga terpaksa menyukai mu karna hanya kau yang bisa membantu ku. "_ pandangan minjae meredup

Daehyun terkekeh pelan _" dengan kata lain kau ingin memanfaatkan ku bukan ? "_

Minjae menggeleng . _" bisa iya , bisa juga tidak. Tergantung situasi yang akan terjadi nantinya. "_

Mereka berdua terdiam. Minjae sebenarnya menunggu daehyun menanyakan _'kenapa kau membenciku' _tapi pertanyaan itu tak kunjung keluar dari bibir tebal daehyun. Sementara daehyun. Sibuk memikirkan kalimat sarkatis yang baru saja minjae ucapakan.

_"aku membenci mu karna kau menyukai youngjae, yoo youngjae adikku. "_

_"hah ? "_Daehyun sontak memandang minjae heran.

_"tenang saja , semuanya akan berjalan sesuai dengan hati mu, takdir kita telah terikat. Kau aku dan youngjae. "_

Kalimat yang minjae lontarkan terus berputar diotak daehyun. Berputar mencari laci yang tepat untuk meyimpannya dan mengolah mengartikan apa maksud kalimat rumit tersebut.

_"kau akan menyadari waktunya nanti. dan juga.. aku akan selalu mengawasimu sampai kau menjelaskan semuanya pada youngjae. memantapkan hati kalian agar hati ku dan hati ibu mu bisa tenang. Tenang meninggalkan kalian berdua. "_

Daehyun berdiri. Kesabarannya terkuras habis untuk memahami keadaan yang minjae jelaskan _'apa maksunya semua ini?! '_

_"Yakk ! hentikan semua omong kosong mu . kita ?! ibuku ?! bahkan kau tak pernah melihat dia. Berhentilah bersikap seolah kau tau segalanya! "_ nafas daehyun meburu untuk pertama kalinya ia membentak seorang gadis. Ia melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menjauh.

_**#'wushh'**_

Tiba – tiba sosok minjae sudah berdiri tepat didepan wajahnya. Jarak yang amat dekat membuat deru nafas daehyun menerpa wajah transparan minjae.

Daehyun tercekat melihat buliran bening jatuh mengalir di kudua pipi minjae.

_"mian, aku sudah membentak mu "_ lirih daehyun sarat penyesalan

_"sunbae… kau tau kenapa hanya kau yang bisa membantu ku? "_ suara minjae sedikit bergetar.

_"karna kau adalah keturunan dari penyihir egois itu. Penyihir yang menciptakan kutukan konyol dengan segala tipu muslihatnya , membuat siapa saja yang melihat segar nya air sumur biadab itu ingin mecicipi walau hanya setetes. "_ hazel minjae kian beranak sungai. Daehyun masih bergeming.

Kesadarannya masih sulit menerima penjelasan singkat minjae.

_"jadi kemungkinan terbesar kau membenci ku saat ini bukan karna aku menyukai youngjae. tapi karna aku adalah keturunan si penyihir itu. "_ daehyun menatap hazel minjae

_"aku tak pernah membenci seseorang karna latar belakangnya. Aku benci kenyataan bahwa nantinya kau yang bisa menjaga youngjae. waktu ku tak banyak daehyun-a… _

_Jadi aku mohon. Jagalah youngjae dan katakan padanya aku mencintainya. "_ minjae balas menatap tegas iris daehyun

_"menci—"_

_"mencintai youngjae layaknya cinta seorang wanita terhadap pria. Aku tau ini terdengar memalukan sekaligus konyol. Mungkin inilah yang dinamakan cinta buta. _

_Rasa itu tak tau tempat mau bertandang kemana. Yang pasti. Ketika aku terus menerus menyangkalnya, disini akan semakin berdenyut nyeri "_ minjae menyetuh letak jantungnya.

Daehyun bergeming. Ini terlalu mendadak. Terlalu runyam untuk mendengar rahasia seseorang. bukan. Ini bukan rahasia lagi semenjak minjae membeberkannya pada daehyun .

_"incest ? "_ ujar daehyun ragu.

_"karna itulah.. bantu aku menyampaikan hal ini. "_ minjae memandang daehyun penuh harap. Daehyun menghela nafas berat.

_"caranya ? "_

Minjae tersenyum , senyum yang tak pernah daehyun lihat sebelumnya. Mungkin senyum tulus yang baru pernah daehyun dapatkan dari minjae, ia sendiri tau dari dulu , senyum dan tawa minjae terhadapnya terlihat ganjil. Dan sekarang. Daehyun tau 'kenapa' .

_"ini bukan soal matematika yang memerlukan cara, bukan juga sebuah perjalanan panjang yang harus membuat planning. _

_Kau hanya perlu bersikap seperti biasanya. Semua akan terjadi seperti air mengalir. _

_Aku yakin mental mu kuat. Karna setelah ini, kau akan mengalami beberapa fase aneh" _

Minjae menggerakan jarinya membentuk tanda kutip saat menyebut kata aneh, daehyun mengeryit bingung

_"ini … "_ minjae mengulurkan tanganya,

_**#Tringkk**_

benda berkilau keperakan menggantung indah dalam genggaman tangan minjae,

liontin yang berbentuk vertical bergoyang pelan. Daehyun menengadahkan telapak tangannya. Memandang benda bernama kalung tersebut setelah berpindah tangan.

"_kalung itu akan membantu mu, mungkin tidak banyak. Tapi itu akan sedikit memberi pertunjuk saat keanehan itu akan lenyap. Jika itu terjadi, aku dan ibu mu akan sepenuhnya menghilang. "_ jelas minjae,

_"kau dan eomma ? kenapa harus menghilang ? maksud ku. Eomma, kenapa dia juga ikut terseret dalam masalah mu dan saudaramu ? " _

_"tanpa kau ketahui, kita semua saling terikat. bukankah Nyonya Jung juga sama seperti ku? Kau selalu ditemani oleh beliau, apa kau tau kenapa beliau tidak juga menghilang sepenuhnya seperti –" _

_"cukup. Kau tak perlu menjelaskannya terlalu rinci. "_ daehyun menyela penjelasan minjae, terlalu takut akan kenyataan yang sebenarnya

_"maaf, aku terlalu banyak bericara, bersikap seolah tau segalanya. Tapi ini juga demi kebaikan mu, Nyonya jung… dia terlalu mengkhawatirkan mu. dia tau betapa rapuhnya kau tanpa dirinya.. ja—" _

_"beban. Aku menjadi beban ibu ku, dan youngjae menjadi beban mu. kau ingin mengatakan bahwa kalian belum rela meninggalkan kami, karna kalian terlalu menyayangi kami. seperti itu kah ? "_ daehyun menatap kosong kedepan.

Anggukan pelan menjawab pernyataan daehyun.

_"aku rasa kalimat mu harus dikoreksi sedikit. Beban. Itu terdengar kasar untuk perumpamaan yang kau ucapkan. Jikapun kalian beban, kalian adalah beban terindah yang pernah kami terima. "_ papar minjae . daehyun memutar bola matanya jengah.

_"kalimat mu sungguh menghiburku "_ucap daehyun denga raut masam. Minjae tertawa lepas melihat wajah masan daehyun

_"aku rasa tawa mu kali ini tulus"_ celetuk deahyun membuat minjae menghentikan tawanya

Ia berdehem sekali, menetralisir rasa canggung yang baru saja melingkupinya.

_"liontin kalung itu akan membentuk sesuatu yang menurut mu sangat berharga, setelahnya liontin itu akan meresap dalam tubuh mu, itu akan tercetak dalam perpotongan leher dan bahu mu.. dan… jika hal itu terjadi , Nyonya Jung akan sepenuhnya menghilang. "_

Daehyun memandangi liontin ditangannya._ "sesuatu seperti apa ? barang ? eomma lebih berharga dari apapun " l_irih daehyun

_"bukan barang ataupun hal lainnya. Harusnya kau yang paling tau jawaban dari pertanyaan mu itu. " _

_"omong kosong "_ desis daehyun tajam

Minjae menyeringai_ "omong kosong yang membawa kebahagiaan, aku rasa itu tak terlalu buruk "_ setelah mengatakan hal itu minjae menghilang dari hadapan daehyun.

_"tsk. benar-benar omong kosong "_ racau daehyun seraya membuka pengait kalung tersebut dan memaikainya.

Dua tiga detik berlalu, mata tajam daehyun membulat

_"aishhh … kenapa aku memakai benda ini!? "_ jerit daehyun tertahan. Tangannya berusaha membuka pengait kalung tersebut, namun hal aneh tejadi, pengait kalung tersebut hilang. 'menghilang!'

Akhirnya daehyun berusaha menarik benda perak tersebut, lagi-lagi daehyun tercengang. Ia tidak bisa memegang kalung itu. Tiap kali ia ingin meraih kalung tersebut, selalu saja tertembus. Seolah kalung tersebut hanyalah ilusi semata.

_"arghhhhhh ….! "_ erang daehyun, menarik keras surainya denga frustasi

Ia memutuskan untuk melanjutkan niatnya hengkang dari tempat aneh tersebut. Menghentak keras diiringi umpatan-umpatan keji.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.#FLASH BACK END #.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Helaan nafas kembali menguar dari bibir tebal daehyun. Mengingat pertemuan terakhirnya dengan minjae membuat kepala daehyun berputar absurd. Antara percaya dan tidak. Bahkan ibunya tak pernah menceritakan bahwa ia adalah salah satu keturunan dari penyihir mengerikan itu.

Daehyun membuka mata elangnya, bibirnya yang hendak mengeluarkan suara tertutup kembali menyadari ibunya telah menghilang dari tempat semula.

"minjae mencintai youngjae, dan dia menuduhku mennyukai youngjae, dan hal yang lebih parah adalah… kenapa aku merindukan youngjae?!

Arghhhh … ! aku ingin bertemu dengan makhluk pendiam itu ?! " teriak daehyun frustasi.

Tak selang setengah detik, daehyun merasakan tubuhnya tersedot, jantungnya terhempas begitu kuat merasakan tarikan kuat pada tubuhnya. Lebih cepat dari pada menaiki roller coaster.

#BUGHH

Tubuh daehyun terjatuh dengan take lit diatas rerumputan hijau. Ia mendecih kesal karna tiba-tiba tubuh dipaksa ditarik oleh kekuatan ghaib menuju tempat yang tak ia ketahui letak pastinya. Puas mengumpat, daehyun melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari pandang rumut hijau yang terlihat sedikit mencurigakan.

Familiar.

Itulah kata pertama yang terlintas dikepala daehyun melihat pemandangan dihadapannya.

"tempat ini memang indah nonna, kau pandai memilih tempat. "

Daehyun memasang tombol siaga ditelinganya. Mengikuti naluri , ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju sumber suara tersebut.

"youngjae –a.. " gumam daehyun , ia baru menyadari bahwa tadi ia tak sengaja berteriak ingin bertemu youngjae. dan akhirnya ia mendapatkan keinginannya untuk bertemu makhluk itu.

Beruntung , karna kali ini daehyun tak jatuh menimpa tubuh youngjae seperti…. Jika hal itu terjadi saat ini, dapat dipastikan mereka berdua akan jatuh terjerembab kedalam air,

"sampai kapan kau menyediri seperti ini ? " daehyun berteriak cukup keras agar suaranya didengar youngjae.

"nonna, mianhae. Aku akan mengunjungi mu lagi saat liburan nanti. "

Daehyun mendegus kesal merasa diabaikan. Tapi senyum tipis tak luput dari bibir tebalnya. Bukan dia saja yang merindukan youngjae, karna nyatanya youngjae juga merindukan daehyun.

Tentu daehyun tau semua itu. Ingat. dia bisa mendengar apa yang youngjae 'bicarakan' dalam diamnya.

"yakkk ?! apa kau tidak melihat ku ?!" teriak daehyun yang kini sudah berada di belakang youngjae ,

Youngjae mengacuhkan daehyun yang jelas-jelas telah siap menyapa dirinya dengan senyum limajari.

'bahkan khayalanku sedah berani berteriak'

Daehyun mendengar kalimat itu tercetak dalam benak youngjae. ia menggeram tertahan

"aishhh ,, ! bodohnya anak itu.. , yak ! youngjae-ssi aku dibelakang mu " terang daehyun

Setengah ragu, youngjae menuruti titah daehyun. Hazelnya membulat tak percaya. Jarak yang sangat dekat membuat youngjae sulit bernafas

'ini bukan khayalan!' jerit youngjae dalam hati. Harusnya anak itu tahu bahwa daehyun bisa mendengar apa yang ia fikirkan -_-

"memikirkan ku hm .. ? " daehyun menyeringai, youngjae masih tak berkutik.

"hei… bernafaslah … ! " daehyun mengguncang bahu youngjae.

Youngjae mengerjap. "bibir tebal ! " teriak youngjae tak sopan, telunjuknya ikut andil menunjuk daehyun tepat dihidung bangirnya.

"lebih tepatnya bibir sexy " decak daehyun dengan nada angkuh.

Tanpa menghiraukan kalimat daehyun, youngjae berbalik , siap melanjutkan perjalanan pulangnya yang terpotong oleh kahadiran daehyun.

'nonna, menurutmu .. apa yang akan kau lakukan jika kau mengalami hal ini?

Merindukan seseorang dan tiba-tiba saja dia ada tepat didepan matamu. Lantas apa yang akan kau lak—' pertanyaan youngjae dalam hatinya terhenti seketika. Begitu juga dengan langkah cepatnya.

Ia lupa.

Benar – benar lupa .

Lupa satu hal penting.

Manusia dibelakangnya bisa mengetahui apa yang ia fikirkan !

Takut-takut youngjae memutar kepalanya sekedar melirik daehyun yang tertinggal jauh dibelakangnya .

Youngjae mendesah lega menyadari daehyun tak berada dibelakangnya. Senyum tipis bertengger dibibi kissable nya, menandakan ia sangat lega melihat kenyataan daehyun tak berada di belakangnya. Jadi.. kemungkinan besar daehyun tak mengetahui apa yang ia fikirkan barusan

"aku mendengarnya tuan Yoo Youngjae. tak bisa dipungkiri, aku memang makhluk yang paling sering dirindukan oleh orang-orang disekitarnya . " desis daehyun ditelinga kiri youngjae.

**#BRUGHH**

Daehyun jatuh terjerembab –lagi . butt sexy daehyun lagi-lagi menjadi korban. Daehyun meringis kecil.

"arghhhh ! aku benar-benar ingin membunuhnya ! " teriak youngjae seraya berlari kencang menjauhi daehyun.

Daehyun tertawa lepas melihat perilaku youngjae yang jauh berbeda dari biasanya.

Youngjae. terlihat sangat ekspresif saat berdeketan denga daehyun.

Hal ini tak luput dari pandangan redup seorang wanita bermata coklat dengan drees putih melekat ditubuh mungilnya.

* * *

**.**

**.*TBC... *-^.**

**.**

**.R&amp;R Please.. ? .**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

hehehe... akhiran **TbC **-nya sama kaya di chapter sebelumnya, pasti ngrasa janggal kan yah ? #ngyengirgaje

udah karatan nih ff, tapi gak selese2 juga -_-

aku tau koq apa yang ada di benak readersnim. pasti mau ngomong "udah update nya lama dikit pulak! "

heheh mohon maklumi otak bebal aku ini xiixiii, mood buat nglanjutin nih ff amat sangat labil .

thanks yang udah review. maaf yang kemaren belum aku bales, dan review kemaren di nih ff juga belum aku bales.. maapin aku yaaa kkk~

ahh.. untuk kayaknya kemaren ada yang nanya "ada nama artur di nih ff ? " heheh sebelum di publish , awalanya nih ff berjenis kelamin(?) **straight **, makanya dalam judul diatas aku tambahin **"daejae ver" . **kurang lebihnya begitu lahh... ^^

ok. see you next chap readersnim... -Maybe


	6. Chapter 6

**-.^Last Chapter **

_'nonna, menurutmu .. apa yang akan kau lakukan jika kau mengalami hal ini?_

_Merindukan seseorang dan tiba-tiba saja dia ada tepat didepan matamu. Lantas apa yang akan kau lak—' pertanyaan youngjae dalam hatinya terhenti seketika. Begitu juga dengan langkah cepatnya._

_Ia lupa._

_Benar – benar lupa ._

_Lupa satu hal penting._

_Manusia dibelakangnya bisa mengetahui apa yang ia fikirkan !_

_Takut-takut youngjae memutar kepalanya sekedar melirik daehyun yang tertinggal jauh dibelakangnya ._

_Youngjae mendesah lega menyadari daehyun tak berada dibelakangnya. Senyum tipis bertengger dibibi kissable nya, menandakan ia sangat lega melihat kenyataan daehyun tak berada di belakangnya. Jadi.. kemungkinan besar daehyun tak mengetahui apa yang ia fikirkan barusan_

_"aku mendengarnya tuan Yoo Youngjae. tak bisa dipungkiri, aku memang makhluk yang paling sering dirindukan oleh orang-orang disekitarnya . " desis daehyun ditelinga kiri youngjae._

_**#BRUGHH**_

_Daehyun jatuh terjerembab –lagi . butt sexy daehyun lagi-lagi menjadi korban. Daehyun meringis kecil._

_"arghhhh ! aku benar-benar ingin membunuhnya ! " teriak youngjae seraya berlari kencang menjauhi daehyun._

_Daehyun tertawa lepas melihat perilaku youngjae yang jauh berbeda dari biasanya._

_Youngjae. terlihat sangat ekspresif saat berdeketan denga daehyun._

_Hal ini tak luput dari pandangan redup seorang wanita bermata coklat dengan drees putih melekat ditubuh mungilnya._

* * *

**Fade Away**_ Chapter VI_

**Fantasy - Family - Drama**

**Main Cast "DAEJAE"**

**Other "MinDAe - BangHim - JongLo**

**by : Whiell Daejae**

**Disclaimer: boyxoy - Typo's bertebaran - awas. efek samping dari ngebaca nih ff bisa berdampak kebingungan berkepanjangan. jika itu terjadi, harap jangan salahkan saya. untuk ide ini murni khayalan gila saya , penjelasan tentang telepati, itu hanya sebatas khayalan saya , mohon jangan dipercayai, itu cuma ocehan ngawur saya. sekali lagi. resiko tanggung sendiri. OK. **

**Happy Reading Readersnim.. ^_^ **

* * *

Gemersik daun yang bergoyang terdengar merdu. Langit cerah khas pagi terbentang indah. Keheningan masih saja mengungkung hati dua makhluk berbeda warna itu. Sipemilik mata elang menghela nafasnya, fokusnya masih menatap rembesan air disekitar gelas kaca berisikan orange juice yang ia pesan. Pria berpipi chubby yang duduk berhadapannya sibuk memikirkan apa yang baru saja ia katankan. Pandangan kosong yang ditampilkan hazel coklatnya membuat daehyun gelisah hendak berbuat apa.

Khawatir… yah… mata elang daehyun menatap khawatir kearah youngjae. sebenarnya ia tidak mau menceritakan semua ini. yang daehyun tau , lebih baik jujur namun menyakitkan dibanding bohong yang memabukkan, kebohongan yang akan menimbulkan bongkahan luka.

"youngjae-a ... " panggil daehyun, tangannya terulur menyentuh pergelangan tangan kiri youngjae

"jung daehyun. aku baru menyadari, ternyata aku lebih jahat dari penyihir itu. " lirih youngjae. daehyun diam mendengarkan

"minjae, dia berusaha mati-matian menahan perasaanya untukku, menahan semua kepedihan ini tanpa secuil pun berbagi dengan ku. dan aku malah membebaninya. " racau youngjae,

deahyun menggeleng tak setuju.

"jika kau tidak ingin membebaninya lagi, maka. berhentilah menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. berhenti menganggap dirimu orang tak berarti. kau sangat berarti untuk minjae. dia tak menceritakan semua ini karna tak pernah sanggup terlihat rapuh -lagi didepanmu.

bukan karna tak mempercayaimu ataupun hal lainnya. " daehyun berucap lembut. sebisa mungkin ia meluruskan fikiran youngjae yang selalu meyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

"jikapun kau beban. kau adalah beban terindah , menurut pendapat minjae tentunya. " lanjut daehyun

"daehyun -a ... ada yang ingin aku sampaikan pada minjae... " pinta youngjae , daehyun mengangguk

_'maaf telah membuatmu jantuh cinta padaku. maaf membuatmu selalu mengkhawatirkanku, hentikan rasa khawatir tanpa alasanmu itu. _

_dan aku, sedetik[un aku tak pernah membeci mu nonna '_

daehyun mendengus kesal_. 'kenapa tak mengucapkannya langsung saja? mentang-mentang aku bisa mengerti apa yang dia fikirkan huh'_

"seperti itu. " kali ini youngjae menatap daehyun

"cih, kasihan sekali minjae mempunyai adik seperti mu. setelah aku bercerita panjang lebar. kau hanya ingin mengucapkan kata'seperti itu' ? " protes daehyun

"aku tidak bodoh seperti mu jung daehyun. aku yakin kau mendengar semua yang aku fikirkan. " ucap youngjae datar.

"aku tak yakin akan mengatakan hal itu " tandas daehyun cepat. tatapan tajam langsung menghujam youngjae.

"jung daehyun " desis youngjae ,

sementara daehyun menatapnya malas, siap beranjak meniggalkan youngjae menuju villa neneknya yang letaknya tak jauh dari kedai tersebut.

youngjae menahan pergelangan tangan daehyun. mencegahnya pergi

"aku malas berurusan dengan seorang pengecut. katakan secara langsung dengan bibir mu. " nada sedingin es menjadi intonasi dominan dalam kalimat daehyun kali ini. menggambarkan betapa ia muak berurusan dengan seorang pengecut.

Daehyun tahu youngjae tidak tau cara ertemu minjae , daehyun sendiri juga tidak tau bagaimana caranya.

Tapi setidaknya katakana hal penting tersebut dengan bibir youngjae dimana pun. Karna daehyun yakin. Setiap menit dan detik minjae selalu mengawasi youngjae.

_'__terkadang aku juga lelah menjadi perantara antara dua makhluk yang telah berbeda alam. Aku…. Aku tak bermaksud enggan menolong mereka, . Hanya saja… _

_Siapapun jenis manusia nya, jika kalian sudah berusaha menolong seseorang sekuat tenaga, tapi orang yang kalian tak mau berusaha sekeras si penolong. Apa menurut kalian itu norma-normal saja ? tentu saja tidak. Mengingat posisi penolong disini adalah AKu. - jung daehyun. _

_Walaupun usaha yang dikerahkan oleh si korban akan semakin meyakiti hatinya, tapi setidaknya ia akan mengalami penyembuhan ketika korban tersebut lekas menerima apa yang terjadi saat ini. _

_ahh. sekarang dia lebih pantas di sebut tersangka ilusi dibanding koraban. Mungkin korban sebenarnya disini adalah AKU' _ratap daehyun .

Ia terus mengumpat kecil menguapkan kekesalannya. Langkahnya semakin cepat mejauhi kedai tersebut, niat awalanya yang akan pulang ke villa ia urungkan. Daehyun memilih berjalan tanpa arah seraya memikirkan sikapnya barusan pada youngjae.

"apa dia tidak tau melakukan hal semacam itu perlu kekuatan besar? Cih. Sialan ! " umpat daehyun untuk kesekian kalinya.

Ia kesal. sangat kesal. daehyun memang menceritakan semuanya pada youngjae. tapi bukan bercerita melalui mulut kemulut. Melainkan bercerita seperti yang dulu pernah daehyun lakukan. Telepati dalam keadaan sadar akan menyerap energy lebih banyak.

Tak hanya itu, si pelaku –daehyun akan ikut andil merasakan dua perasaan sekaligus.

Inilah hal yang paling daehyun benci, sedikit banyak menatlnya juga ikut tertekan. Merasakan bagaimana sakitnya minjae harus berpisah dengan youngjae , bagaimana perasaan youngjae yang terus saja mengutuk dirinya bodoh dan hal konyol lainnya. Hal yang sebenarnya tak perlu ia lakukan. Menyalahkan dirinya sendiri tidak akan menyelaesaikan masalah bukan?

Itu hanya akan menimbulkan luka baru.

Langkah daehyun memelan, tubuhnya merasa ngilu.

_'kenapa tubuhku seperti ini ? ' _langkah daehyun terhenti. Tangan kirinya berpegangan pada beton permanen yang terdapat disisi kiri jalan. Dadanya berdenyut nyeri, rasa sakit yang daehyun rasakan sekarang membuatnya sulit bernafas.

Daehyun memukul dadanya, berharap rasa sesak itu segera keluar. Efek dari telepati secara sadar ternyata lebih parah dibanding telepati "tidur", seperti hal yang dulu daehyun lakukan pada youngjae.

Kedua kaki jenjang daehyun bergetar. Sebelah lutunya telah menyentuh kerasnya aspal trotoar. Tak cukup pernafasannya yang terganggu, sekarang kepalanya ikut berdenyut kencang. Ringisan pelan lolos dari bibir daehyun.

Pandangan daehyun tampak mengabur. Ia menggoyangkan kepalanya berusaha memepertahankan kesadarannya.

"daehyun –a .. ! " panggil seseorang.

Daehyun tak punya tenaga untuk sekedar menjawab panggilan familiar tersebut.

Derap langkah terburu terdengar semakin mendekat.

"apa yang terjadi ?! " pekikan itu tersirat kekhawatiran mendalam. Daehyun menoleh, tersenyum kecil melihat raut khawatir yang terpantri diparas manis youngjae

Tanpa menunggu jawaban daehyun, youngjae memapah si pemilik mata elang tersebut. Mendudukan tubuh daehyun diatas beton, tempat yang tadi daehyun jadikan tumpuan tangan kirinya.

Keringat dingin menguar di tiap sudut wajah daehyun. Tangan kanannya masih setia memukul pelan dadanya. Youngjae segera mengehentikan perrgerakan tangan daehyun.

"itu akan menyakiti mu babbo ! " hardik youngjae. ia meletakan punggung tangannya diatas dahi daehyun, memeriksa suhu sunbae nya. Kerutan bingung mengukir jelas diwajah youngjae.

"—a –ak " daehyun tak bisa bersuara lebih lagi, sebagian tubuhnya sibuk berusaha menghirup udara sebanyak mungkin.

Kekhawatiran youngjae bertambah , "sakit ? mana yang sakit .? cepat katakan pada ku! " youngjae menggoyangkan bahu daehyun, bingung akan bertindak seperti apa.

Daehyun menggeleng pelan. Tersenyum lemah seolah menunjukan bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

Suasana yang masih pagi membuat lingkungan disekitar sepi. Seakan di dunia ini hanya mereka berdua lah yang hidup . youngjae makin kalut. Melihat wajah daehyun yang semakin pucat pasi kesulitan bernafas.

Youngjae menyeret tubuh daehyun berbaring diatas trotoar. Iris elang daehyun telah tersembunyi dibalik kelopak matanya. Youngjae terus saja memanggil nama daehyun. Youngjae meluruskan letak kepala daehyun memposisikan dagunya sedikit terangkat. Ia lekas Menekan dada bidang daehyun, tanpa fikir panjang youngjae segera memberikan nafas buatan. Membuka sedikit bibir dahyun yang telah berubah warna. Dengan keyakinan pasti dan mengurangi kegugupan dirinya, youngjae menempelkan bibir kissable nya kearah benda kenyal dibawahnya, menekan lembut seraya menghembuskan nafas secara perlahan.

Youngjae terus melakukannya berulang-ulang. Air matanya telah jatuh membasahi kedua bukit kembar miliknya. Nama daehyun terus ia rapalkan berharap daehyun segera bernafas normal.

Nafas youngjae makin tersenggal. Ia memukul dada bidang daehyun dengan putus asa hingga sebuah suara menghentikan semua tindakan nya.

"Ommo!? Tuan Muda ? " pekik seorang pria berjas formal. Ia segera meraih tubuh daehyun dalam gendongannya, youngjae terdiam bingung. Nafas tersenggalnya

"paman anda mau membawanya kemana ? " tanya youngjae, ia mengusap kasar air matanya. suaranya sedikit serak. laki-laki berbaju formal itu melirik youngjae sekilas.

"tuan muda, sebaiknya anda ikut saya, " pria itu melangkah menjauh tanpa menunggu persetujuan youngjae ataupun menjawab pertanyaanya.

youngjae menurut saja. fikirannya kalut untuk berfikir terlalu banyak. asalakan pria di depanya mau menolong daehyun, ia rela di bawa kemanapun .

bibir kissable youngjae tak hentikan menggumamkan nama daehyun, kejadian yang youngjae lihat tadi terjadi ebgitu cepat. dimulai dari ia yang mengejar daehyun, mencarinya bak orang kesetanan. tak bisa dipungkiri ia merasakan ketakutan mendalam kala melihat daehyun berlalu begitu saja. ditambah nada dingin yang tak pernah youngjae dengar dari si pemilik mata elang tersebut.

* * *

**.**

**.Fade Away.^_*.  
**

**.**

* * *

kepulan teh hangat bergoyang pelan, berusaha menarik sedikit perhatian dari manusia berpipi chubby yang sedari tadi hanya menatap sendu lingkaran gelas berisikan cairan berwarna hijau bening.

rumah bergaya tradisonal ini ternyata villa yang daehyun ceritakan. youngjae -sipipi chubby sempat kebingungan melihat paman formal itu membawa daehyun ketempat seperti ini. biarpun terlihat kuno, tapi tak bisa di pungkiri isi dalam rumah ini tak kalah modern.

mungkin gaya tradisional ini hanya tipuan mata. perpaduan unik yang membuat siapa saja berkunjung akan terpesona.

"paman, dimana daehyun ? apa halmeoni sudah memanggil dokter ? '" youngjae menatap pria berpakaian formal tadi. pria yang saat ini berdiri kaku di depan nya.

"anda tidak perlu khawatir tuan muda, dia akan baik-baik saja " pria itu berujar tenang.

pintu geser disebelah kiri ruangan berbunyi kalem . "Minhyuk-ssi, ada yang mencari anda " wanita berpakaian hanbok memanggil pria berstelan formal , yang dipanggil mengangguk sekilas,

"saya permisi dulu, " pria menunduk pada youngjae sebelum berlalu.

keheningan menghinggapi ruang tamu villa keluarga jung. youngjae duduk gelisah. ingin sekali ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruangan, menerobos pintu diujung ruangan untuk mencari daehyun. memastikan bahwa daehyun baik-baik saja.

Youngjae membawa langkahnya menuju pintu yang menelan daehyun. Pintu yang terletak di ujung ruangan.

Lorong panjang berkelok menjadi penyambut indra penglihatan youngjae kala tubuhnnya tertelan pintu geser dibelakang nya. Ia melangkah menelusuri lorong tersebut, lorong yang penuh pintu geser ditiap sisi kanan dan kiri. Youngjae meragukan tempat ini di sebut villa. Hinggap didalam rumah ini ia merasa dibawa kedalam nuansa jeoseon dan abad 21 secara bersamaan.

Ia terus melangkah dan berbelok kekanan diujung lorong. Taman cukup luas di kelilingi bangunan tradisional menghadang penglihatan youngjae, taman tengah yang cukup luas . tatapan youngjae terkunci pada pintu berwarna gading, menuruti instingnya , youngjae melangkah pasti mendekati pintu geser yang dihiasi bel besi berbentuk lingkaran. Tentunya bukan bell bertenaga listrik seperti pada umumnya.

_"Apa kau Bodoh ?! bagaimana mungkin seseorang yang tidak tau apa itu telepati malah menggunakannya? Dan kau ?! Aishhh kau menggunakan nya secara sadar? ! apa kau ingin mati tuan Jung Daehyun! " _lengkingan keras dari dalam ruangan membuat gerakan youngjae terhenti.

_"Tsk. berisik . setidaknya aku masih bernafas saat ini. aku rasa itu point penting. Untuk sekarang"_ jawab suara lonceng enteng.

Kelegaan dan nyeri datang bersamaan. Youngjae lega karna daehyun telah sadar, intonasi bicaranya juga telah normal tapi disisi lain youngjae juga merasa nyeri.

Bukankah secara tak langsung youngjae membuat daehyun bahaya? Bahkan sang nenek juga mengatakan daehyun hampir mati. Youngjae tidak tau akibat dari hal aneh beberapa jam lalu akan berdampak separah itu. Dan mungkin hal itulah yang membuat daehyun marah pada youngjae.

Pengecut. Yah.. kata yang pantas untuk seorang yoo youngjae. kata menjijikan itu terlintas tanpa saringan . jantung youngjae lagi-lagi berdenyut ngilu.

_"tapi… tunggu dulu, bagaimana nenek tau aku melakukan telepati? Dan youngjae, kenapa nenek tau semua itu "_ mata elang daehyun memincing curiga.

"untuk sekarang itu bukan point penting. Yang penting kau sudah bernafas. "

Daehyun tertohok seketika. Ucapanya di lempar balik oleh sang nenek.

_"lagi pula kenapa kau melibatkan dirimu begitu jauh? Bukankah hubungan kalian hanya sebatas sunbae-hobbae ? "_ selidik wanita berumur berstatus nenek daehyun.

_"aku hanya ingin menolong mereka. Apa itu salah? "_ daehyun merengut kesal

_"tentu saja salah. Lebih tepatnya cara mu salah. Aku yakin kau sendiri tidak tau apa itu telepati. Apapun itu, jangan lakukan hal itu lagi eoh .. ? "_ nada bicara wanita itu melembut. Mau tak mau daehyun mengangguk patuh.

_"nah sekarang jelaskan bagaimana nenek tau hal ini. ? "_ desak daehyun

_"apa salah seorang wanita tua ini mengetahui kehidupa cucu satu-satunya ? "_

_"hahhh terserah nenek saja. "_ daehyun mengibaskan tangannya, jika sang nenek telah berkata demikian, itu artinya daehyun tak bisa mengorek informasi apapun.

_"istirahatlah, jangan lupa kau harus berterima kasih pada teman manis mu itu. Dia terus saja menangis melihat mu pingsan. Dan satu hal lagi. Bantu lah dia semampu mu. jangan terlalu memaksakan hal yang tak mampu kau lakukan . Arasseo ?"_ wanita berumur tersebut berdiri, siap meninggalkan kamar cucu nya

_"nenek , apa tadi nenek bilang youngjae yang ,menolongku ?"_ koreksi daehyun memastikan.

Sang wanita berumur mengangguk .

_"apa dia disini? "_ daehyun duduk perlahan menyender dikepala ranjang

_"mm.. tentu saja. Dai sedang menunggu di ruang keluarga."_ Jelas nenek daehyun.

_'bukankah jika aku dan youngjae berada dalam gedung yang sama aku bisa merasakan kebehadirannya? ' _ daehyun mengingat penjelasan kilat minjae dimasa lampau

_"ketahuilah, semua yang terjadi pada mu saat ini berkat bantuan kalung yang kau pakai, saat liontin itu semakin jelas membentuk insial penting dalam hidup mu, semakin berkurang pula kekuatan tersebut. "_ nenek daehyun menjawab kebingungan sang cucu

Youngjae yang masih berdiri menyimak pembicaraan dua makhluk didalam tertegun mendengar penjelasan nenek daehyun.

_'kenapa nenek daehyun bisa tahu sejauh itu? Sebenarnya siapa dia ? ' _gumam youngjae dalam hati

_"kenapa nenek bisa tahu sejauh itu? Sebenarnya siapa anda? Apa benar anda adalah nenek ku? "_ daehyun melempar tatapan intens, gelak tawa lepas keluar dari wanita berumur tersebut.

_"tentu saja, karna murid ku yang membuat kalung itu. Bukankah kau juga sudah tau bahwa kau adalah keturunan dari penyihir itu?_

_Maafkan ibu mu daehyun-a … dia terlalu takut kau membenci ku, dan ayah mu. dia sangat memahami peringai mu seperti apa, jadi dia lebih memilih kau tak tau apapun._

_Jadi.. apa kau membenci nenek hmm ? "_ pandangan sendu menerjang tepat mengenai iris elang daehyun. Bisa daehyun lihat raut sedih yang tak pernah neneknya tampakkan.

_"apa murid yang nenek maksud itu paman youngjae? "_ Tanya daehyun tak menghiraukan alasan ibunya menyembunyikan keturunan ayahnya.

_"aku rasa kau membenci ku dan ayahmu "_ ujar nenek daehyun, sepasang mata nenek daehyun Nampak berkaca-kaca. Daehyun mengehela nafas.

_"Nona Jung Min Ae.. aku tak peduli keturunan mu, begitu juga dengan ayah. Kalian hanya mengkhawatirkan hal yang tidak akan pernah terjadi. membenci orang-orang yang aku sayangi dengan alasan sepele seperti itu ? aku bukan manusia bodoh Nona Jung "_ daehyun mencium lembut punggung tangan neneknya.

Tangis bahagia membuncah, nenek daehyun memluk erat cucu semata wayangnya.

_"nenek.. aku ingin bertemu youngjae, "_ pinta daehyun,

_"baiklah, nenek akan memanggilnya, "_ ucap nenek daehyun, ia melepas pelukannya. Mengecup lembut dahi daehyun,

Daehyun bukan cucu manja yang akan meminta ini- itu, hanya saja saat ini kakinya masih mati rasa.

Daehyun menatap punggung kecil sang nenek yang perlahan tertelan daeun pintu kamarnya.

_'andai saja aku bisa bertanya lebih jauh tentang ayah dan ibu.. tapi aku tau nenek.. jika aku menanyakan hal ini lebih jauh.. rasanya itu seperti aku merobek kembali luka lama yang telah kau tutupi. _

_Jadi.. biarlah semua berjalan apa adanya, tanpa aku tau hal-hal menyakitkan dimasa lalu. aku rasa sesekali bersikap layaknya pengecut tak masalah… '_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

derap langkah menggema memenuhi koriddor sekolah, seorang pria bermata elang lari tergopoh menuju ruangan yang terletak dilantai dua, tepatnya menuju kelas sang hobbae yang kemarin pergi begitu saja dari kediaman neneknya, -tanpa pamit.

Entah apa yang di fikirkan namja chubby itu, daehyun hanya ingin memastikan youngjae baik-baik saja, dan juga… ingin minta maaf tentunya.

"daehyun sunbae.. ? "

Mendengar namanya di panggil , daehyun menghentikan langkahnya.

"ah.. Hyosung-ah .. pagii " sapa daehyun ramah

Hyosung tersenyum lebar, namun beberapa detik selanjutnya senyum indahnya lenyap. Daehyun mengerutkan kening heran

"wae? Ada masalah ?" daehyun baru menyadari wajah hyonsung terlihat sembab,

"kau menangis? "

"hiks… sunbae, -mi –minjae –dia per –gi " ucap Hyosung patah patah, tangisnya kembali pecah.

Daehyun yang sudah tahu akhirnya akan seperti ini hanya bisa terdiam, tangannya terulur mengusap helaian hitam Hyosung

"seosaengnim baru saja memberitahu kami, -hiks dan youngjae , dia tak menjawab sedikit pun pertanyaan kami, aku tau kami egois, memaksa kehendak kami padanya. Sunbae.. bisa kau bawa youngjae pergi dari kelas untuk sementara? Rasanya tak adil melihatnya di cecar banyak pertanyaan dari anak kelas. It—"

Daehyun melangkah pergi sebelum mendengar penjelasan hyonsung selesai. Intinya sekarang ia tahu apa yang terjadi di kelas youngjae.

"sunbae " panggil Hyosung sekali lagi

"mwo? " ujar daehyun menghentikan langkahnya,

"kau harusnya mengatakan selamat siang, jam 11 terlalu siang untuk dikatakan pagi.. " koreksi Hyosung, daehyun mendengus kesal. bisa-bisanya gadis teliti itu mengoreksi kalimat sapaanya yang keliru,

_'tsk. ini semua gara-gara nenek melarang ku datang kesekolah! ' _jerit daehyun dalam hati.

Harusnya saat ini daehyun masih berada di villa, tapi keinginanya untuk bertemu youngjae menariknya kesini, yang daehyun herankan adalah, Hyosung si manusia teliti itu sibuk mengkoreksi kalimatnya sementara terhadap penampilan daehyun yang tak memakai seragam seolah tak di lihatnya.

Daehyun menerjang kerumunan manusia yang mengerubungi youngjae didalam kelas,

**#BRAKKK ! **

Sebelum sukses menggapai youngjae gebrakan meja terdengar nyaring dari arah belakang.

"brengsekk ! bisakah kalian diam ?! " teriak seseorang yang duduk di belakang youngjae,

Semua diam tak berkutik. Aura mengancam menguar dari tubuh jongup. Pemuda pemalu namun tak memalukan itu ternyata bisa marah. Hal yang langka ini menjadi ketakutan tersendiri bagi penghuni kelas. Nyatanya kemarahan jongup melebihi seramnnya kemarahan guru seni mereka. –bang yongguk.

Melihat kelengahan mereka, daehyun menarik tangan kanan youngjae, menariknya keluar. Manusia yang tadi mengerubungi youngjae mengalihkan perhatian mereka pada dua sosok yang hendak menggapai pintu, youngjae masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi hanya bisa mengikuti gerak langkah daehyun.

Tiba-tiba daehyun menghentikan langkahnya, hal itu membuat youngjae menabrak lengan kiri daehyun. Ia mengumpat pelan

"siapapun yang berani menanyakan tentang kepindahan minjae dari sekolah ini pada youngjae, orang itu akan berurusan denganku. Dan minjae akan sangat membenci orang yang mengganggu adiknya. Kalian . mengerti ?" desis daehyun, ia menekan kata mengerti untuk memperjelas bahwa kalimatnya tak main-main. Puluhan kepala didalam kelas tersebut mengangguk patuh. Bahkan ada yang menelan ludah paksa, melihat daehyun yang biasanya ramah penuh senyum berubah laykanya shinigami Ryuk.

Daehyun hengkang dari ruang mencekam tersebut.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Keheningan membungkus atmosir ruangan yang dipenuhi ratusan buku, rak-rak tinggu berjejer rapi membentuk sekat tiap sudutnya. Kini daehyun tahu kenapa perpustakan itu terasa dingin dan menyeramkan.

Keheningan.

Itulah yang menyebabkan perpustakan terasa sangat mencekam. –bagi seorang jung daehyun.

"mian" ujar makhluk manis yang duduk didepan daehyun

"heh ?" daehyun mengeryit

"maaf, kemarin aku memaksamu untuk mengatakan hal yang tak seharusnya pada minjae" lirih youngjae , hazelnya menatap tepat manik daehyun.

"simpan saja maaf mu hmmm.. ? mungkin lebih tepatnya aku yang meminta maaf padamu, meninggalkan seseorang sendirian tanpa mengucapkan apapun, itu sulit dimaafkan bukan .. " cengiran lebar daehyun tunjukan.

Youngjae diam tak merespons, "apa kau masih memikirkan pertanyaan teman-teman kalian? Kau tenang saja, aku pastikan mereka tidak akan menanyakan lebih jauh tentang kepindahan minjae. " daehyun mencoba menebak kekhawatiran youngjae,

Entah kenapa, daehyun tak bisa lagi mendengar dengan jelas apa yang youngjae fikirkan. Daehyun hanya mendengar detak jantung dirinya sendiri. Dan juga liontin kalung yang daehyun kenakan semakin melengkkung kekanan atas, mirip seperti mata pancing.

_'apa mungkin saat ini youngjae tak memikirkan apapun? ' _tebak daehyun dalam hati

"sekarang. Apa sekarang kau bisa melihat minjae? Apa dia disamping ku? " suara youngjae membuyarkan lamunan daehyun

"heh? "

"apa kau bisa melihat minjae ? bukankah kemarin kau mengatakan bisa melihat Nyonya Jung? " ulang youngjae

"ani. Aku tak bisa melihatnya sama sekali, terakhir aku melihatnya adalah saat hari 'itu' . tapi eomma selalu melihatnya berdiri disamping mu. jadi,,, aku rasa sekarang dia ada disamping mu ." daehyun menunjuk sisi kiri youngjae.

Perlahan tapi pasti kumpulan debu berwarna putih berputar pelan, berputar memnbentuk sebuah pusaran yang menghasilkan sesosok wanita berparas cantik dengan tahi lalat disamping kiri bawah iris hazelnya. –minjae

Daehyun beruasaha mengendalikan diri untuk tidak berteriak ataupun heboh seperti seorang fans bertemu idol nya. Ia cukup berdehem pelan guna mengurangi rasa terkejutnya.

Tentu saja youngjae tak bisa melihat minjae.

"hmm… mungkin kau bisa mengatakan apa yang ingin kau sampaikan pada minjae. –sekarang "

Daehyun mengangguk kecil, youngjae menoleh kesamping kiri, membayangkan sang kakak duduk manis disampingnya sembari tersenyum lembut –seperti kebiasaan minjae dulu.

Youngjae membuang nafas –keras , menatap pasti kearah ruang kosong disisinya.

''maaf telah membuatmu jantuh cinta padaku. maaf membuatmu selalu mengkhawatirkanku, hentikan rasa khawatir tanpa alasanmu itu.

dan aku, sedetikpun aku tak pernah –membeci mu nonna '' youngjae mengucapkan kalimat tersebut dengan satu tarikan nafas.

Sosok transparan disamping tersenyum tulus diiringi rembesan air bening yang menguar dari manik matanya. Itu tak jauh berbeda dari youngjae, ia sendiri berusaha mati-matian menahan tangisnya.

Daehyun menghela nafas berat. Ia berdiri, hendak keluar dari ruangan sepi tersebut. Memberi waktu sendiri untuk hobbae nya . tangan lebarnya mengusap pelan helaian youngjae, meletakan sapu tangan berwarna biru didepan meja kosong yang tengah ditatap youngjae.

"daehyun sunbae" intrupsi youngjae, ia melangkah mendekati daehyun yang hampir mencapai pintu keluar perpustakaan. Daehyun mengeryit, sedikit aneh mendengar youngjae memanggilnya dengan embel-embel 'sunbae' walaupun ia tau , beberapa waktu kemarin ia meminta youngjae memanggilnya dengan embel-embel tersebut.

Iris tajam daehyun bertubrukan dengan hazel indah youngjae.

"terima kasih sudah membbantu kami, kau sudah meluruskan semuanya. Aku tau ini tidak akan pernah terjadi tanpa bantuan mu.

Mungkin jika minjae tak meminta bantuan mu, aku akan benar-benar membencinya. Bukan hanya dia , mungkin aku juga akan membenci orang tua ku sendiri atau lebih parahnya membenci diriku sendiri. Terus merutuki diri ini yang tak bisa melindungi saudara ku sendiri.

Gamsahamnida sunbae.. " youngjae tersenyum getir. Perasaan tak nyaman merambat memenuhi relung hati daehyun.

"aku juga minta maaf karna telah membebani mu selama ini, menyiksamu secara tak langsung dengan perasaan kami. maaf membawa mu kedalam bahaya yang tak aku ketahui. Jeoseonghamnida Sunbae " kali ini youngjae menundukan tubuhnya Sembilan puluh derajat.

"yaa ! apa yang kau katakan huh? " daehyun menegakkan tubuh youngjae. memegang kedua bahunya, menatap intens kedua bola menawan youngjae.

"tugas mu telah selesai, minjae akan segera lenyap begitu aku mengucapkan kalimat tadi. Sedikit banyak itu telah membuat minjae besar hati meninggalkan ku tanpa mengkhawatirkan ku lagi.

Aku tau, kemarin kau hampir mati karna menolong kami meluruskan kesalah pahaman ini.

Dengan ini, kita bisa kembali menjalani hidup seperti biasa. –seperti kau belum mengenalku dan sebaliknya.

Anggap saja hal yang pernah kita lalui itu seuah mimpi buruk…

-yah.. mimpi buruk " lirih youngjae, ia melepas kekangan daehyun ada bahunya .

Berjalan menjauh secepat mungkin.

Daehyun masih tercenung memikirkan kalimat tak masuk akal youngjae, kalimat paling rumit untuk dirinya mengerti. Terlalu sulit mengerti apa maksud youngjae mengatakan hal menyakitkan itu.

Daehyun meremas dada kirinya yang berdenyut random. Menggigit bibir bawahnya mengalihkan rasa sakit dalam dadanya.

Cahaya redup melingkupi liontin yang daehyun kenakan, sang pemilik tak menyadarinya. Masih sibuk menetralisir ngilu dalam dadanya. Unjung liontin yang melengkung Nampak memanjang mendatar, seolah mengisyaratkan bahwa liontin tersebut tak lagi bisa memanjang seperti seharusnya.

_'apa yang terjadi dengan ku? Kenapa semua kalimat yang dia ucapkan terdengar memilukan.. ? '_ daehyun menyenderkan tubuhnya, merosot jatuh di lantai perpustakaan. Memutuskan untuk berdiam lebih lama. Berharap keheningan ruangan tersebut bisa membantunya menghilangkan rasa ngilu yang tengah bersarang didadanya.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Bunyi hujaman air pada lubang wastafel mengaung nyaring, seorang namja bermata merah terpantul jelas diatas cermin lebar yang tertempel permanen diatas diding.

Pemuda tersebut berulang kali membasuh wajah manisnya menggunakan air yang mengucur deras dari lubang kran watafel. Kulit putihnya berubah merah akibat menahan tangis, isakan yang ia tahan berdampak pada bahunya yang naik turun secara random .

"hidup normal ku akan segera kembali" bisik youngjae seakan sedang menenangkan dirinya sendiri. _'hidup normal yang tak lain adalah dunia sepi ku. ' _

Youngjae membiarkan tubuhnya duduk diatas lantai kotor toilet sekolahnya, menutupi wajah sembab tersebut menggunakan sapu tangan yang daehyun berikan.

Cahanya redup terpancar indah dari balik baju seragam youngjae pada bagian lehernya. Liontin yang tersembunyi dibalik baju sergam, kalung yang sama persis seperti milik daehyun.

Kalung yang youngjae terima dari Eun-ji –pelayannya. Kalung peninggalan minjae yang dititipkan pada eunji.

Berbeda dari daehyun, liontin kalung youngjae membentuk cabang ditengah garis vertical. Bersiap mengukir hal yang tak terduga.

" Jung Daehyun… Mianhae "

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.TBC / End . **

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Tbc atau Ending aja nih? kan udah terkuak tuh, minjae hilang gimana, daehyun saipa. udah kelar dong yah.. hehe, **

**makin jelas, atau makin bingung #PLAKK! semoga kalo ini ending , gak banyak mengecewakan yh #nyengirgaje **

**ahh.. untuk yang di chapter kemaren masih bingung, itu wajar koq, mengingat umur nih ff udah kadaluarsa, :p . malah aneh juga yang masih inget aja sama nih ff, wkwkw.. **

**tapi makasih sangat yang masih inget nih ff, **

**dan ada juga yang baca nya sambil "Raba-raba? " gpp sih raba-raba, asal jangan raba "itu" nya dae yang sering bikin Salpok, :D . **

** banget yang udah ngikutin nih ff, yang udah mau baca walaupun ini ff udah bertelor lama banget. **

**boleh ikut curhat? #lagi gondok banget karna TS lagi-lagi nunda sidang. pengecut banget pihak sono itu! mm... walaupun di tunda Babys masih pada setia Kan nunggu BAP? ayoo terus dukung mereka...! #ForeverWithBAP #JusticeForBAP #KeepStrongBAP #BabysAlwaysBesideYou **

* * *

**Thanks for Review : #ngiweung - #JokeMato DaeJae - # she3nn0 - #ruka17 - #BYGHIME-JuLz - #mokythahta - #Guest1 - #Guest2 - DaeMinJae - #Just DaeJae - #daejaeya - #Guest3 - #Queenchan15 - #Mijaeyyo - #Han Dalgi - #jokemato daejae**

**Thanks banget buat kalian yang udah mau repot-repot baca + review nih ff T.T**

**bye bye.. **


End file.
